When There's Trouble
by Obvious Ghost
Summary: A short story for every episode in the series. Different perspectives on the lives of friends and fighters, learning what it truly means to be heroes. [[Season 1, Episode 13: "Apprentice, part 2".]]
1. Divide and Conquer

Season 1, Episode 1

**See, Hear, Speak**

[]

Punch. Contact between my fist and the leather. Recoil, pushing my hand back. Subtle vibrations, up the bones in my forearm and shoulder. Brief sensation of pain.

Before the punching bag can swing back, I hit it again.

Jab, then sidearm. Uppercut. Break the rhythm- left hook, then another jab. Jump, spin, kick- one move, without stopping.

_I didn't do anything wrong._

My knuckles burn. I lean forward, hands on my knees as I take in gulps of air. The bag lazily drifts to a standstill. Sweat is stinging my eyes.

_It's on him. It's all on him._

I stand straighter. I'm ready to keep going.

_Maybe we're better off without him._

One step brings me back. My fist is in the air, but I hesitate.

_It's not my fault._

The room is silent. I can't bring my hand forward. The bag looks like it hasn't even been touched- as if for all this time, for all this work, nothing's really changed.

I slowly let my arm fall. My eyes still hurt. I try to blink out the sweat.

It's been a while since I've talked, so my voice is rough. Quiet. "I'm sorry."

[]

Thing about sound, it echoes. The important stuff seems to bounce around more, ya know? Even when ya wish it wouldn't, 's got a way of gettin' louder an' louder.

I said two words a few hours back, an' I can still hear 'em.

Some kid brushes past. I'm starin' at the ground, only lookin' up so I don't run into a wall or nothin'. Haven't been to this part of Jump before- don't really know where I'm headed.

"Hey, I know you!"

The kid stopped- now she's waitin' for me to say somethin'. I turn enough to see her face, an' it lights up, that kinda happy only kids got figured out.

Aw, great. Fans.

"You're Cyborg, right?" Man, I am _so_ not in the mood for this.

I shrug. "Not today, kid."

She frowns. "Whaddya mean?"

I don't even know how to start. "Look, uh... I'm not gonna be doin' Titans stuff for a while."

S'like I just told her Santa's not real. I swear she's gonna cry- her shoulders bunch up, an' she blinks, an' I'm feelin' like the worst criminal in the city right now- so I hurry an' keep talkin'. "It's just, I gotta do some recon, y'know? I guess you could say I'm lookin' for my next mission."

Hey, it's sorta true. Besides, ain't no way I'm gonna tell her I left for good.

She sniffs, lookin' kinda confused, an' maybe she doesn't know what all that meant, but it seems to calm her down, so I give her a smile. "You like the Titans, huh?"

Another grin breaks out, an' she nods. "Yeah! They're the best!"

Can't lie, the way her voice squeaks at the end is pretty adorable. Man, I'm feelin' even worse about all this. I look back behind me, at... wherever I was gonna go. "Hey, kid," I say absently. "Whaddya think the Titans are all about?"

Don't really know if I'm expectin' an answer. I was kinda thinkin' out loud, but I don't know about what. Maybe I'm thinkin' about trust, or respect or teamwork or somethin' like that. Pretty abstract stuff.

It's a while before I hear her. "I don't know," she says brightly.

Well, that's what I get for askin' a little kid.

But she keeps goin'. "You're all totally different. It's kinda weird." For a sec, I picture Beast Boy, an' _kinda weird_ seems to fit just right.

She looks down, probably thinkin', then smiles again. "But you guys help people all the time. That's really cool!"

...Huh. Ain't that somethin'.

"That's what I wanna do," she says. "I wanna be a superhero like the Titans!"

Somethin' beeps on my arm. I look down, an' the screen spells out TITANS ALERT.

The echoes from 'I quit' are still loud, but I can't hear 'em over the communicator.

I look back up. "That's really great, kid," I say quietly. "Don't ever lose sight of that, y'hear?"

She nods, with that same big smile on her face. I take a deep breath.

S'time to make things right.

[]

[]

[]

So here's the deal, guys. I have a confession to make.

I've been a 'fan' of Teen Titans for a while. I hesitate to say _fan_ because I haven't actually seen the show, outside of a few random episodes (I think the one where Beast Boy becomes the Beast, and maybe a couple others). But I obviously like the characters- I finished a story (Flux) with them, for crying out loud. I've been able to learn a lot just from reading other people's stories here on Fanfiction, and also by looking stuff up online.

However.

I have the opportunity to watch the show now. I'm talking the whole thing. All the episodes. And I'm really excited.

I've actually gotten through four episodes already- I just watched the one with Thunder and Lightning- but the idea occurred to me that I could write **a oneshot for each episode.** This way, not only would I get a lot more practice with writing these characters, but I'll also be able to develop some ideas and plot points that stick out to me as I'm watching the show. Plus, since I really don't know where the series goes as a whole, you guys will be able to watch a complete noob slowly get sucked into the mythos of Teen Titans, and maybe I'll chat about the episode in an Author's Note at the end.

Also, I think it will be fun.

So yeah- after every episode, I won't let myself watch another until I've written the chapter. That should put us at 65 chapters. But I hear there's a movie, too, so if I'm able to watch that, who knows?

What to expect in terms of genre? Honestly, I have no idea. I'm told that the show is split into serious and funny episodes, so in keeping with the spirit of the thing, I'll probably try to make the goofy episodes into goofy oneshots. The serious ones could go any direction- angst, action, romance, friendship stuff, I don't know.

One last thing- perspectives might go all over the place. First person, third, and as many different characters as I want- I don't know, it'll probably all get thrown in there. We'll see what happens.

Have fun, everybody.


	2. Sisters

Season 1, Episode 2

**Keeper**

[]

"Ow! What the-" Robin slammed into the floor of the warehouse. Sitting up gingerly, he rubbed his forehead. "What was that for?"

"Hm?" Blackfire turned, keeping an eye on the door. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to drop you. Now let's go- the song's almost over."

She grabbed at his shoulder again, but Robin stood up quickly. "Hold on."

Smirking, she hovered back a few feet. "Aw, what's the matter?"

He tried to ignore the condescending tone. "Look, I think something's wrong with Starfire."

_"I'll_ say." Blackfire laughed, neatly twirling in the air. "Girl doesn't know how to have fun."

"No, I mean-" Frustrated, Robin glanced back up to the skylight. "I need to talk to her."

She played with a strand of her neon pink hair. "But the song's _almost over_," she whined, biting her lip.

"You go ahead. Have a good time, even." Robin took a few steps toward the stairway. "I'm gonna-"

She was in front of him.

Robin blinked. How had she moved that fast?

"Don't you get it, hero boy?" Blackfire's voice was suddenly darker, more confident than before. "I want to have a good time with _you_." She gently cupped a hand to his face, smiling. "Now let's go back in there, and I'll show you how we dance on Tamaran."

...

Robin would take her hand away, and calmly refuse. He'd tell her that this was just some party, and it wasn't important, and right now Starfire needed his help. He'd do the right thing, what a _Titan_ should do, but first-

First he hesitated. Just for a second. And in that moment, that brief window of time, he saw Blackfire's eyes, deep and knowing and somehow mocking.

"Sorry." His voice was shaking- he knew it. Blackfire heard it, too, and her smile grew. "Not really in a party mood anymore."

He tried to brush her hand away, and she seized the chance to interlock her fingers with his. "Starfire's a big girl, you know," she said. "She can take care of herself."

"Well- well, yeah, but-"

She floated over to the door, glancing towards the flashing lights coming through from the other side. "Ugh, let's just _go_," she complained. "I'm tired of arguing about it. Let's have some fun already."

Robin pulled away. "No."

Pausing, Blackfire turned back. "What?"

He took a deep breath, standing a little straighter. "Listen, this party- who really cares? The lights, the dancing, the music... It's all gone after tonight. Yeah, it's fun, but it doesn't matter."

"And what does?" Blackfire crossed her arms, levitating higher. "What matters, hero? Your team?"

He scowled. "Yeah. Yeah, it does. And right now, I need to talk to Star."

"_Ugh_." She leaned back in the air, floating on nothing. "I swear, I love my kid sister and all, but sometimes she's a stick in the mud, you know?"

Robin frowned, about to argue, but she held up her hand. "No, no, it's fine. Go take care of your princess," she said in mock concern. "I'm sure she _really_ needs help with whatever Earth custom has her baffled this time."

"The problem isn't Earth," he blurted out. "It's you."

Silence. Blackfire softly descended, coming to rest at Robin's eye level. She looked... intrigued. Not shocked, or angry, or even confused. Her eyes shone, and when she spoke, she sounded amused. "Really?"

"...She looks up to you, you know." Blackfire nodded, as if it didn't affect her at all. Robin gritted his teeth. "You've practically ignored her the whole time you've been here, and she _still_ wants to be like you. She's worried because she's not good at video games, or combat, or all the other stuff you've been doing, and that's ridiculous but it's tearing her up."

"I'm hurt. Truly, I am."

Ignoring the sarcasm, he pointed to the skylight. "And I don't need any of the Titans trying to be someone they're not. She doesn't need to act like you, but she thinks she does, so _I'm going to talk to her."_

Blackfire slowly clapped. "Absolutely inspiring, fearless leader."

For a second, Robin just stared. "Why am I still here?" He placed a hand on one of the railings, glancing up the stairs.

"Wait."

He growled, but turned around. Blackfire looked more serious, standing on the ground with only a faint smile. "You seriously aren't going to ask?"

"...Ask what?"

She giggled. "Honestly, it should be obvious." Seeing his blank stare, she sighed. "You're supposed to ask why I act like this. Why I'm just showing up, out of nowhere, and messing with Starfire's life."

There was no sarcasm, no deception in her voice. Robin narrowed his eyes. "Well, if you're so eager to tell me, why not?"

Blackfire took a step closer. "She doesn't get it, Robin. Being _me_, it has nothing to do with my looks. It's not even about skills, or the things I can do."

She tapped the side of her head. "It's all attitude. I'm gonna take what I want, whenever I can. That's all- like I said, I'm just looking for a good time."

Pausing, she glanced up to the skylight. "I'm trying to teach her. Life is tough, and complicated, but the galaxy is huge. You can find whatever you want, if you look hard enough. Gotta take the chances you get. It's that simple."

Blackfire looked back down, smirking again. "One night, hero. The dance floor doesn't care if you're wearing a cape. Just enjoy yourself."

The hesitation returned. It... it did make some sense, didn't it? The Titans always gave their all for the city- didn't he deserve this?

Robin shook his head. But that was just it, in the end. The Titans gave their all. Always. "Sorry," he said again. "I live by a different code." He started back up the stairs, to Starfire.

And that's when Cyborg crashed through the wall.

...

It took Robin a few seconds to process this.

He rushed to his friend, skidding to a stop next to Cyborg's outstretched arms. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Remember that thing that attacked Star?"

Robin could swear his heart jumped into his throat.

Cyborg glared up at the windows. "It had friends."

[]

[]

[]

**You guys, I am _loving_ this show.**


	3. Final Exam

Season 1, Episode 3

**Extraordinary**

[]

The boy glowered.

For all the hype about this place, for all the geniuses who'd come through this hallway, for all the schemes he'd been promised... they still had _lockers_. Old lockers. Ancient, run-down, rusted lockers that, of course, had the locks just a little too high. And they called themselves an academy.

The snot-dripping losers.

He made sure no one was watching, then tried again. Struggling, lifting on his toes, straining his arm as high as it would go- the metal combination lock was still barely out of his reach.

_Metal_. He gave up, glaring at the rows of dark lockers that extended on both sides of the hall. They were all metal, all simple machines- he could tear them apart, if he wanted. In a minute. Easy.

If, you know, he could reach the lock.

With a groan, he let his head fall against the steel door. The books and schedules, along with whatever else he'd need for classes, had been stashed in the lockers by the professors before orientation. The other first-year students had already grabbed everything. It was gonna be a long day.

"So, what's your deal?"

The question sounded from behind him, sending his mind racing. Deep voice. Loud, brash, without any tremor or hint of nerves. Probably some crud-sniffing jock who'd already been here for years.

"M'talkin' to you, Tiny." He looked over his shoulder to see a gorilla. Wait, that couldn't be right. A disfigured lion, maybe, brought in as a demonstration for Chemical Mutations class?

The boy blinked. "Deal?"

"Yeah. First day, right?" The creature grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Me, too."

No way. A student? A _new_ student? The boy gaped, lost for words. This thing- a smiling, hulking mass of muscle and wild orange hair- had to be lying. "Name's Mammoth," he continued. "Everybody who gets into Hive has some kinda deal. Call it potential, call it superpowers, whatever. Stuff nobody else can do. So what's yours?"

Before he could answer, Mammoth snapped his fingers. "Wait, I know." He squinted, tilting his head to one side. "I'd say... radioactive rat."

Apparently delighted by his own joke, he burst out laughing. The boy tried to keep his face from turning bright red, turning and making his way down the hall. A rough hand clapped his shoulder, stopping him. "Hey, come on," the voice rumbled. "What's your deal, little guy?"

The stupid _names_. He hissed, taking a wild swing at the hand. "What's it to ya, scud-muncher?" he yelled.

Mammoth stepped back, barely noticing the smaller boy's fist as it bounced off his wrist. His smile vanished. "All right, you wanna start somethin', huh?" He threw a gigantic hand forward, shoving the kid back.

He stumbled back into the lockers, and his head slammed against one of the doors painfully. Wincing, he looked up, only to see Mammoth cracking his knuckles. "Wanna know my deal?"

The punch was slow, easy enough to dodge. He ducked out of the way, briefly wondering if Mammoth even meant to hit him-

One of the lockers seemed to implode. The boy stared as Mammoth brought his hand away- the whole door had bent inward, but twisted, dented metal outlined the gaping hole in the center. "Super-strength," he growled, rolling his shoulder and raising his fist again.

With a start, the boy scrambled away, staring up at the other row of lockers. He thought furiously, trying to come up with some kind of plan, but Mammoth was already marching towards him. "Just gonna keep runnin', little rat?" he called with a grin.

He dived to the side as Mammoth's fist collided with another locker. This time, the lock itself bore the brunt of the attack- the rusted metal device clanged to the floor, damaged beyond repair. Something about it caught his eye, but once again, Mammoth turned and fixed his gaze on him.

The boy stood, ready to run again, but part of his mind was noticing the details of the scene around him. He'd have to stop the snot-eater's punches somehow, but he didn't have anything useful with him. His stuff was in his locker, but the lock was too high, and-

The lock. Partially destroyed.

He darted back to one of the wrecked lockers, snatching up the remnants of the lock. No time to build anything. But his dextrous fingers, scanning the device for anything useful, happened upon something sticking out the back.

Grinning, he found what he needed. Broken machines led to spare parts.

Damaged locks led to loose screws.

He'd barely slipped the small metal shard between his fingers when Mammoth approached, swinging his fist forward yet again. This time, the boy raised his own fist to meet it, a single screw sticking out.

The punch still hurt. His hand stung, but hearing Mammoth's high-pitched yelp of pain was worth it.

"AAAGH! YOU LITTLE-" The bigger boy reeled back, clutching his injured hand to his chest and glaring. A deep growl built up slowly, and Mammoth slammed a fist into the lockers behind him. "That's it, Tiny!" he bellowed. "You're dead!"

The boy took a few steps back, keeping the screw hidden in his fist. His foot collided with something, and he realized he'd backed up right against the door of a teacher's office.

Mammoth leaned back, steadying himself for an even bigger punch. The boy tensed, preparing to simply duck and hope for the best.

The door opened.

The larger boy froze, completely silent as a woman dressed in a dark gray suit stepped out of the room. Clipboard in hand ,she glanced up at Mammoth, apparently disinterested. Her eyes swept over the wreckage of the individual lockers.

"Detention," she uttered in a monotone.

Mammoth didn't even try to argue, but he looked at his upraised fist as if he'd never seen it before. The woman walked briskly down the hall, and after scowling at the smaller student, Mammoth followed.

...The boy rubbed his face.

Had all of that really just happened?

"Whoa, weird." A soft, mysterious voice floated down to him. "I mean, what are the chances, right?"

He looked up to see a girl, lounging on top of one of the rows of lockers. Her pink hair stuck up in two directions, her pale skin almost seemed to glow, and her posture, lying on her side while propping up her head with an elbow, suggested that she'd been watching the whole fight with only passing interest.

"He ends up right in front of her door," she said thoughtfully. "And when she's about to leave, too. How's that for some rotten luck?"

Her smile gave the boy the creeps.

When he didn't say anything, the girl sighed and sat up, dangling her legs over the side. "Neat trick, by the way."

Still guarded, he frowned. "What trick?"

"The screw." She braced her arms against the top of the locker, then launched forward, spinning in the air and landing with a graceful handstand. Deftly pushing off the ground, she twirled again and ended up perfectly balanced on her feet. Now directly in front of the boy, she placed her hands on her hips. "I sure wouldn't have thought of that."

He blinked. She was... just talking to him. She didn't bend down to try to meet his eye level, and she didn't change the way she was talking at all. "Most people wouldn't even notice a screw," she continued. "They're small, you know? Might get overlooked."

She raised her eyebrows. "I guess it's the small things that can take you by surprise."

In spite of himself, the boy grinned.

The girl held out her hand. "I'm Jinx," she said brightly. "New student."

"Uh, yeah. I'm new, too."

He cautiously shook Jinx's hand, and she laughed. "Well, what's your name?"

The boy bristled, turning slightly. "Why does everyone need ta know all about me?" he muttered.

"Oh, I don't mean your _real_ name!" Jinx smiled again. "You're at the Hive Academy now. You can be whoever you want!"

He paused, but only for a second. "How about... Gizmo."

Jinx threw her arm around his shoulders. "Perfect."

[]

[]

[]

Okay, I just want to say that the Hive might be my favorite characters right now. These guys _rock_.

This one was tough. I was torn between this idea, and one based on Robin's disappearance and how that would impact the team- I think there's a lot of story potential in that.

Anyway, I absolutely loved this episode- it's probably my favorite so far. Gizmo is awesome. Jinx is awesome. Mammoth didn't say a whole lot, but he was pretty great, too. The fight scenes are incredible, both in animation and how quickly everything moves. We get to see all five Titans and the three new baddies using their powers in really creative ways- it's a riot.

Even the goofy stuff, I still liked. The upbeat music that didn't always fit. The cheesy one-liners from both sides. The bizarre jokes about moldy blue food... actually, now that I think about it, this is a really strong episode from a comedy perspective, too.

**I should have mentioned this after episode 1, but Slade's voice is freaking terrifying.**

Also, that ending? With a recording of Robin saying "Who is Slade?" over and over? Gave me chills. This is awesome.


	4. Forces of Nature

Season 1, Episode 4

**Blind Focus**

[]

I try not to think about it, but you can't avoid dreams.

It wasn't my first exposure to Slade. I'd learned about him before, from the Hive, but this was the first time I'd actually seen him. The first time I heard his voice. And the first time I fought him.

Looking back, I'm not sure how I knew so quickly. I mean, yeah, he was attacking the city, but Jump has more than a few who'd try _that_. Something was different about him, though. When we were fighting, he seemed... content. Not happy, not just getting a cheap thrill from violence like some of the other lunatics. More like he was convinced that he was supposed to be doing this.

That I was, too.

"Robin. We meet at last." He said it like he'd known me my whole life. That voice still gives me chills, even in dreams.

The fight? It was nothing special. Unusual, maybe- being in the forest, instead of the urban battlefields I'm more familiar with, was tough. 'Using your environment' takes on a different meaning when all you have to work with is tree branches.

Of course, a few of those made their way into the fight.

I don't remember everything that happened. But I remember misjudging him- a move, a step, a single motion that went wrong, and suddenly he had his hand at my throat.

"...Robin. Is that the best you can do?"

No rage. No malice, or anger, or sneering contempt. But the condescension he put in those words, as if I were a child that needed to be reprimanded, was enough to send me into a blind fury.

...But I was powerless. He had me pinned to the tree- if a stray bolt of lightning hadn't exploded near us, I don't know what would have happened. But the smoke cleared, and his mask started to fall, and he vanished, leaving nothing behind but a simple wooden amulet.

Standing there, holding the pendant, staring at markings I didn't understand, I realized something.

Slade didn't hate me. I don't think he really even wanted to kill me, like so many of the others do.

It's more complicated now, but I think that first time, I didn't hate him, either. If anything, I was scared of him. Scared of what he could do, and what he wanted to do.

But even the simple act of hearing his voice took away some of the mystery.

Batman once told me that people like him didn't always need brute strength or strategic genius, though I believe Slade had both. What they need is intimidation. Fear. They need to create the appearance- real or illusion- of being in complete control.

And Slade was a master. Standing in that burning forest, commanding beings closer to gods than villains, wearing two faces, and smiling while he fought me. As if everything was constructed for the sole purpose of making me afraid.

...And he did it. He won. Not by defeating me, but he won in other ways. He planted that first idea of fear in my mind. Mystery. Illusion. Terror and secrets and dark, hidden places.

Or maybe he simply wanted me to wonder. If so, then he still won- I obsessed over finding him, bringing him to justice. Maybe, when he ran, he just wanted me to follow.

And- like a fool- I did. I didn't chase him then and there, but over time, I followed.

I tried to walk back, to greet the other Titans, to celebrate our victory. We'd won, after all. The monster hadn't hurt anyone. Beast Boy had learned from it all.

But that's the night I still see in my dreams.

[]

[]

[]

Sorry for the wait. The first three were written in five days... and this one took over two weeks? I know, but the truth is, I had no idea what to write for this one. Speaking of which, what can we really say about this episode?

Well, for starters, it was straight-up insane.

Apparently we have gods in this world now? (Elemental, nature-style gods, but still.) Thunder and Lightning are literally the forces of thunder and lightning (duh), and I just find that odd. Are there other deity-like creatures? Doesn't that throw a wrench in this world full of heroes and villains?

Also, Slade is magic now. He raised a gigantic monster made of fire, and no one bats an eye. Is Slade gonna keep using magic like this? And what was the point of his vaguely martial-arts inspired disguise? He already wears a disguise, and none of the Titans have seen him yet... but he wants Robin to know who he is, right? Ah, well.

Anyway, he commands the monster to destroy a forest. What's the Titans' reaction? Naturally, they decide to destroy the trees themselves before the fire can.

...Wait, what?

There's a moment where Slade spreads his arms, looking up at the sky, and just says "Heh." I love it.

A bizarre dream sequence happens, full of pink clouds and shifting, fluid animation, where Thunder talks to Beast Boy_ as a tiger._ Seriously.

But for all the strangeness, I don't dislike this episode. In fact, it was still pretty fun- the fights were intense, and there were some pretty good laughs (including a subtle joke that I just loved- near the beginning, Beast Boy says, "Come on, guys! Can't anybody take a joke?" Immediately, a flash of lightning outlines Robin's silhouette across the room- probably the most serious character in the whole show- and he yells, "TITANS! TROUBLE!")

Again, not a bad episode. I can't stop talking about it, so I must have enjoyed it on some level, right? It just might not be one of my favorites.

On to number 5!

[]

**So, apparently, there's some confusion regarding the proper order of the first three episodes. Some places I look say "Divide and Conquer" was first, while others claim it was "Final Exam". I don't really know which is correct, so I'm just gonna leave the stories as they are.  
**


	5. The Sum of His Parts

Season 1, Episode 5

**Fix**

[]

He had to admit, it was... nice. Being back in the park, feeling the wind, seeing the trees and flowers and grass. Nice.

Closing his organic eye, he faced the sun, letting the light fall against him. The red eye, though, stared. Lost in the beauty of the golden orb, it sprang to life, zooming in to let him focus on the contrast between the sun's light and the sky around it.

Cyborg sighed.

"Um, hello? Cy? Earth to the Man of Steel?" Beast Boy was lying face-up on a picnic blanket, craning his neck around to look up at his friend. A glob of purple filling dripped out of the doughnut in his right hand, landing directly on his forehead. "Oops."

As he struggled to reach the offending jelly with his tongue, Cyborg turned. "Uh, 'Man of Steel's kinda taken already, bud."

Beast Boy gave up, wiping his face with his hand. "I know, dude," he said lazily, proceeding to munch on the rest of the doughnut. "Never made sense to me, though. Not like he's made out of metal, or something. Probably don't even _have_ steel on Krypton."

"There's a lot of things they don't have on Krypton."

"Uk-" Beast Boy made a choking noise, coughing loudly as he rolled over onto his stomach. "Shouldn'a- tried'ta- eat on my back-" Pounding his chest, he sat up and eventually cleared his throat. "Yeah, good point," he muttered, face red.

"Geez, didn't mean to give you a heart attack," Cyborg grinned.

Beast Boy frowned. "The idea still stands," he declared, leveling a finger at his friend, "That the name fits you better. You are literally a Man, and also Steel. If you think about it, the big guy isn't either one."

As his friend kept talking, eagerly mulling over other possible nicknames, Cyborg let his gaze wander over the scenery before him. The park wasn't full, but there were a few people strolling through the grassy fields and wandering near the semi-forest that separated the main of Jump City from this little piece of nature. Raven was meditating, huddled under a nearby oak, while Starfire was eagerly asking a couple of confused kids why they were wearing 'the hats that block the sun, but _backwards_'. Robin, meanwhile, had fallen asleep on the edge of the blanket, frowning once in a while and murmuring about justice.

The calm, peaceful scene was starting to make him drowsy again. It was all so peaceful. Normal.

_Human_.

An image, a dark room full of sparks and wires, burned to life in his memory.

"Cy!" With a start, he blinked and found Beast Boy staring at him. "Dude, you can't-"

"Huh?" His mechanical eye involuntarily zoomed in on his friend's wide eyes, accessing files on possible emotion readings. _Fear. Concern. Alarm. Worry._ "Wha- what are you talkin' about, B?"

Beast Boy grinned, face lighting up. _Relief. Peace. Joy._ "Man, you really zoned for a sec. I thought maybe you- you know-"

He paused, looking down.

"...Thought I lost power again?"

Beast Boy nodded, suddenly looking much smaller.

Cyborg shook his head. "Nah, man. Just... got a lot on my mind. Sorry."

"Sure." He nodded, pointed ears bobbing up and down.

The day continued, slow and warm and bright. For a few minutes, they simply watched the summer pass by, the occasional cloud weaving in front of the sun to darken the fields.

"Hey." Beast Boy's voice was quiet. "You know that guy you were talking to?"

It took Cyborg a second to realize what he was referring to. "The robot?"

"Yeah, the- yeah." His friend was sitting forward, gaze fixed straight ahead. "What was he talking about?"

Cyborg sat down on the blanket next to him, but Beast Boy didn't flinch. "He said a lot of stuff I didn't really get. Kinda weirded me out, you know?" He laughed, but there was a nervous edge to it.

"Like what?"

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his knees. "He sounded like he was gonna do something, but you stopped him."

The interface focused on Beast Boy's eyes again. _Fear_.

"What was... what was gonna happen?"

Cyborg was going to explain, to tell Beast Boy about everything Fixit had told him, but something in his friend's voice stopped him. It wasn't just that Beast Boy sounded scared. After all, the Titans were often in danger- they could be injured, or separated from the team, or even killed.

Somehow, Beast Boy knew. He knew there was more to it than just physical peril, and Cyborg could hear in the trembling of his words that this scared him more than any supervillain.

He breathed deeply. Where to even start? What did it mean to be human, or to lose humanity? How to explain it?

"He wasn't gonna do anything crazy, right?"

Beast Boy was still looking forward, but he was blinking quickly. "Right, Cy?" Not a whisper, but his voice was lower, quieter than normal.

The thought appeared in Cyborg's mind. _What's the difference between humans and machines?_

...Well, a machine wouldn't lie.

He smiled. "Course, B. I was fine. That guy wasn't gonna try nothin'."

Nodding, Beast Boy gave a tentative smile, too. "Okay. Yeah, of course." He flinched when Cyborg put his arm around his shoulders.

[]

[]

[]

**Blue Debut  
**

[]

**"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?"**

You know, I don't expect much from an audience.

**"If you would find your seats as quickly as possible-"**

I know show business is fickle. If I have a bad night, I deserve to be booed of the stage. I understand that _completely_. It's happened.

**"Just a reminder that this show may be frightening for children under the age of five-"**

But if I play the cards right, raise the curtain fast, pull the rabbit out of the hat, dazzle the masses, all that song and dance... I deserve recognition. It's just a fact. The other side of the coin. High risk, high reward.

**"-And flash photography is prohibited."**

But no one deserves this.

**"Thank you, and enjoy the show!"**

I toss the megaphone off to one side, standing near the steps that lead upstage. Even from here, I can hear them talking. Talking. Talking.

Chatting, laughing, chuckling, yelling, yawning, someone's even singing. How dare they.

Is it really so difficult? To understand that, when you're at a professional magic show, you should have the decency to be quiet when the lights go down?

Talking doesn't just say you have no respect. Worse, it says you don't _care_. By all means, call me a fraud, tell me I'm lazy, that I'm fooling people with bright lights and mirrors, but never dismiss it like the whole thing's beneath you.

I start up the staircase.

How _dare_ they.

Closer to the top.

You wanna see magic?

Nearly there.

I'll _give_ you magic.

Through the curtain. Raising my hands, smiling at the crowd, squinting in the spotlight... and they don't even look up.

They don't deserve this.

Bowing low, low like a servant, trying not to sneer in contempt as I see a bored kid in the first row fiddling with his cell phone.

Standing straighter, reaching into a bag, pulling out a multicolored flag.

What's the point? They don't care.

"I think I'm going to need a volunteer."

Pointing to the first one, the _only_ one who raises her hand. Folding the flag, showing them all it's not ripped or torn, holding it in one hand as I wait for her to approach the stage.

They've seen all this before.

Putting on a show. Making it obvious I'm sliding the flag into a white glove, then giving it to the girl. Watching her wave to the crowd, smiling.

What would it take to impress them?

Thinking. Stalling, spouting some nonsense about the mystery of magic. Wondering how to make it different.

One big trick. They couldn't be bothered to have patience, so why should I bother with the whole show? Just one. One trick, but enough to leave them stunned.

Planning. Waiting. Dramatic pause.

"And now, everybody, I bid you a fond farewell."

_That_ got their attention. They're whispering, confused, looking up, and the girl's stumped, too.

Planning.

_Say the magic words. Dim lights. Vanish through trapdoor, appear in the aisle with the flag- never gave it to her. Grabbed it back before I passed her the glove._

Ready. Waving my hands, speaking in a low, eerie voice, waiting for the lights to go down.

"Kazim, Kazeem, Kazam!"

Kazam?

Different. Don't usually say that. Why'd I say that?

...Something's wrong. She's frowning, looking down, and the crowd's leaning forward. Edge of their seats.

Let's take a moment to enjoy this.

This is it, you know. This is the moment magicians live for. The end of the trick is fun, but this is intoxicating. Seeing them, adults and children alike, believing in magic or not, it doesn't matter because they all want to know _what's going to happen next?_

But as I said, something's wrong.

You see, the glove is now on fire.

I am somewhat lost for words.

I look down, and see that the flag, hidden in the palm of my hand, is also burning. It doesn't hurt.

...I briefly wonder if I am going insane.

The girl is screaming, but I don't think she's burned, either. Sure enough- she soon looks at the glove with wonder, not horror and pain.

I wonder, as well.

"Ka-_zam_." I say it on a whim.

Fire roars, bright and blinding, the crowd is yelling, crying, standing, and I slip through the trapdoor, but not before grabbing the glove from the startled volunteer.

Crawling, moving through the dark to get backstage. Hearing the cheers, the bewildered shouts of... what? Admiration? Anger? Directionless rage?

I don't seem to care.

Passing a mirror, seeing no evidence of flames or burns, blinking because the bright firelight must have hurt my vision- I'm seeing my reflection tinged with blue, like an afterimage from looking at the sun.

Yes. That's all. Just a mildly altered state of vision.

Again, thinking. Processing. What really happened?

Magic.

How do I explain?

Magic.

What now?

..._Magic_.

Oh, this is going to be good.

[]

[]

[]

As you can see, I'm trying something new. If I can't decide which of two story ideas to go with... why not do both? That's an idea from TheFoolOnMelancholyHill. To the Fool- thanks again, by the way.

So, if you're wondering, this episode mainly looked at Cyborg. He runs out of battery, the other Titans completely lose him when distracted by Mumbo, and he finds himself being looked after by a robot-humanoid named Fixit, who eventually insists that he can't leave and must become fully mechanical to be 'repaired'.

I hope you'll forgive the wildly different styles and tones of these stories. I really wanted to write the first one- honestly, Cyborg seemed like one of the characters I really didn't connect much with, so it was really cool having this episode mainly about him.

For example, there was a moment shortly after he learned his power was failing that he put on a brave face and said, "Just 'cause I can't have fun, doesn't mean y'all can't." That kinda hit me. I mean, it's easy to see him as more of an adult than the others- kind of the 'Parent' figure, like Robin's the 'Leader'- but the truth is, he's still young. I really loved seeing more of him as a person.

Speaking of that... is it just me, or was this really dark? I mean, we're talking about completely removing Cyborg's identity and making him nothing but an unfeeling machine. That's pretty terrifying, but in a good way, I guess? Once Fixit's plan was revealed, I was genuinely shocked. Same thing when we see that Fixit used to be human- if I'm being honest, this episode had two huge twists I didn't see coming at all. That was awesome.

And wow, when was the last time you saw a cartoon feature a little kid with a prosthetic limb? There's a boy in a baseball uniform who runs up to Cyborg, talking about how he's a huge fan and stuff, and then he pulls his baseball glove off and says "You're just like me!" No lie, I kind of teared up a little there.

By the way, there were some really funny moments here, too. Starfire guzzling mustard and happily squealing, "Is there more?" was pretty bizarre (Is that gonna be a thing with her, by the way? Mustard?).

The Titans are chasing Mumbo, and they find him because he leaves traces of magic everywhere. Beast Boy quips, "He's an easy act to follow." This show is freaking amazing.

I guess that's a natural segue into talking about Mumbo.

...

You guys, I don't know how to put this. Mumbo is Mumbo. Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo.

Mumbo for days.

Everything about this guy is fantastic. His insane yelling during battles. The fact that he used an army of rabbits and gigantic, industrial-size playing cards to fight.

Actually, wait a minute... blue skin, white hair, a big nose, and gee, his voice sounds familiar, doesn't it? Let's look up his voice actoWHY HELLO ICE KING FROM ADVENTURE TIME, HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY.

So yeah, just to recap: Fix-it is creepy, Mumbo is awesome... I don't know why, but I'm loving all the villains in this show so far.

Yes, I see Mumbo as having a very scattered, frantic thought process. That's just one way you could imagine him, though. I hope it wasn't too annoying.


	6. Nevermore

Season 1, Episode 6

**Reality Check**

[]

"GO!"

Raven flung her hand backward.

_Uh-oh._

Black energy radiated from her fingers, soaring towards Beast Boy. He tried to brace himself before the rush of magic exploded, sending him and Cyborg flying towards the portal, and he opened his eyes wide.

Nevermore was spinning around him. Disoriented, he caught glimpses of the vivid red stars, sending beams of light across his vision. Dust and smoke from Raven's battle drifted through the air, partially obscuring the floating stone islands around him. Beyond and around it all, an expanse of darkness seemed to go on forever.

_You know, a few hours ago, this all woulda seemed really friggin' weird._ The thought made him smile.

He crashed into the rock, wincing as he rolled along the ground. A loud grunt told him Cyborg had landed too. "Now why'd she have t'go an' do that?" he muttered, slowly getting to his feet.

Beast Boy frowned. "I can't even see her, dude. Where'd they go?"

Leveling his arm cannon, Cyborg scanned the landscape. "Uh... Got 'em!" He pointed towards one of the levitating pillars, where the monster's roaring could be heard. "Let's go!"

Turning, Beast Boy glanced at the door behind him. Rings of light shifted and swirled, promising a way out. A way home. "But- but the-"

Cyborg gave him an incredulous look. "You kiddin', B? She needs our help!" He took off, metal feet pounding against the otherworldly ground.

_She... needs our help. _Beast Boy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Of course." He approached the edge of the island, where a thin bridge of stone led to more land. "Hey, I think if we go this way, we'll-"

A bolt of brilliant yellow energy slammed into the ground at his feet, erupting in a sudden explosion. Screaming, Beast Boy staggered back and fell, knocked over by the force of the blast. He tried to shield his face as shards of earth and rock pelted him.

"Cyborg!" He tried to call his friend's name again, but thick dust from the magic blast was swarming the island, and he immediately started coughing. "Cy-"

With a start, he realized that no one was calling back. Looking up quickly, he scoured the scene before him, desperately searching for his friends. The bridge was destroyed- he couldn't see any way onto one of the other floating islands.

_So I'm stuck on this rock. Unless..._

Grinning, he turned into a falcon. The enhanced vision helped him scan the area, but he still couldn't find the battle. He leaped off the edge, flapping his wings and propelling himself forward, but the dead air made it difficult to fly well.

_Where the heck are they? _Just as the thought finished echoing in his mind, a haze of red and yellow lights appeared over one of the islands, and he adjusted his flying to head towards it.

Red eyes appeared before him.

Caught off guard, Beast Boy couldn't react fast enough- the raven enveloped him, clawing at him and pushing with its wings. The four eyes seemed to glow as the bird cawed loudly, further disorienting him. He struggled for a while, attacking with his beak, but when the other bird reared back, allowing him a better view of Nevermore, he realized his mistake.

_Oh, joy. More spinning red lights._

The stone islands weren't where he remembered- in fact, Nevermore seemed completely turned around. Beast Boy had no idea which direction he'd been going. On a whim, he morphed back into his human form, swiftly dropping through the empty space. The bird screeched loudly, following, but he swatted it away before regaining his falcon form and using his momentum to quickly soar off to the side.

Gliding over another cliff edge of stone, he changed mid-flight and dropped to the surface. Only a few yards away was...

He stopped, frowning. _Well, this just makes no sense._

The portal was before him. He sighed, turning back to face the expanse of stars and islands. _How'd I end up back at the exit?_

"She doesn't want you here."

The voice resonated from all around, as if it was coming from Nevermore itself. Beast Boy flinched, startled, then looked up at the stars. "What're you talking about?"

"You weren't even supposed to find this place!"

It... sounded like his own voice. _That's not normal._ Beast Boy growled, narrowing his eyes. "Well, yeah, but we did, and now I kinda gotta find Raven, so how 'bout you-"

"She told you to leave."

Despite himself, he glanced back to the portal. Just for a second. _That's right, she did..._

"This is insane, dude. All of it."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Yeah, but- but I gotta-"

"Why help her?" His voice sounded louder now, more insistent. "You barely know anything about her. She kept all this a secret- you think she really wants your help?"

He didn't say anything, staring down at the stone beneath his feet.

"Why do you care, man? She never opens up to anyone, and she definitely doesn't talk to _you_. She doesn't even _like_ you."

His eyes widened. He hadn't shared that with anyone- the fear that Raven hated him, that she couldn't stand seeing him, and now it would be even worse because he'd gone in her room.

"Let's get out of here, dude. Just go home already."

The lights swirled in the portal. Beast Boy breathed deeply.

_"Leave her."_

An explosion in the distance. Blasts of multicolored energy. Yelling, crashing, roaring. Beast Boy's ears twitched at the sound, and he stared in the direction of the fight.

He grinned. "No way, me. Raven's my friend."

The voice was quiet for a second. "Friend?"

Scowling, he shrugged. "Well, maybe she still hates me, but whatever! I don't need a friggin' reason, alright?" He looked back up at the darkness. "Why'm I even still talking to you?"

He didn't look back at the portal. Hearing nothing but silence, he smiled and morphed into a flying form.

Not a falcon, though. A pterodactyl.

[]

[]

[]

First of all, yes, I did make up the idea that Beast Boy heard voices in Nevermore. That is not canon. So sorry.

I'm debating what to do with the notes at the end. Should it include moments I liked from the episode? Fairly simple quotes and stuff? I'll do that for this one, as an example, and we'll see how it goes.

Moments from "Nevermore":

-I know Dr. Light was probably just there to precede Raven's breakdown, but I can't lie- I thought he was pretty hilarious. Not surprising, since I'm really enjoying nearly every villain so far, but this guy was downright cheesy. The light puns, his snooty voice, his expressions (seriously, it's like he's trying to pass something), and especially the totally insane light powers. Sometimes he just shines, but sometimes he can make light explode? Really? That's amazing. That's just plain fun.

Also, I think he may be wearing mascara.

-Beast Boy is lamenting the fact that Raven won't laugh at his jokes. Cyborg doesn't even turn around: "At least she's listening. I just kind of tune you out." (I'm noticing the show has a very strong grasp of sarcastic, dry humor. It's kind of cool to see that alongside all the slapstick and chibi faces.)

-You guys, the animation in Nevermore itself is amazing. This episode just looks gorgeous; it's really incredible.

-The tiny birds, with giant red eyes, very softly whispering "Turn back, turn back..." was FREAKING TERRIFYING. I will see those things in my nightmares.

-The two-faced statue thing was awesome, and I am still blown away by the fight animation this show uses. It's colorful, detailed, and above all, it's _fast_.

-There is a moment when- and I swear I'm not joking when I say this- during a fight, Beast Boy turns into a llama, and without a single question, Cyborg immediately hops on his back and rides into battle. If I could, I would make that image my background. Robot riding a llama, fools. Be afraid.

-Happy pink Raven is exponentially creepier than normal Raven! My favorite moment was when she popped out of nowhere, grinning at Cyborg with a cheeky "Hey guys! What's up?" Lost for words, Cyborg just stammers, "...I dunno anymore."

This whole time, while Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven are fighting otherworldly monsters, Robin and Starfire are... watching TV. Well. Okay then.

-At one point, when Beast Boy is fighting the giant monster, he decides the best battle plan is to... turn into a pterodactyl and try to grab the creature's ponytail, tugging him off the edge of a cliff. I can't decide if that's stupid or brilliant.

All right, I'd be remiss if I didn't talk about the focus of the episode: namely, **Raven**. Raven who is now the scariest character on the whole show. Raven who straight traumatized that Light guy, and who actually grew red eyes, tentacles, and fangs at one point. Raven who gives a new meaning to 'split personality'.

You guys what is happening I can't even deal.

(And while we're on the subject, I'd like to point out the split-by-color multiple Ravens. How fun would it be to voice this? A whole bunch of completely different personalities, but you don't have to change your voice at all. )

These new powers seem important. Until this point, all I really knew about Raven's abilities was that she could levitate things, I guess? But I think even the other Titans didn't know about any of this.

It was pretty cool seeing her get an entire episode- I think the other four kind of had ones like that already- but it raises a lot of questions. That monster in Nevermore was an illusion of her father, yes? Who is apparently some kind of monster? If I had to guess, I'd say that's part of the reason she lost control earlier, going full Tim-Burton-villain against Dr. Light.

So, in hindsight, I should have suspected that OF COURSE the quiet and reserved character is the one hiding the most secrets. That's friggin' Scooby Doo 101.

Too long, didn't read: **Raven is now much more interesting, and this show is not letting up in the slightest. **


	7. Switched

Season 1, Episode 7

**One Short Day**

[]

"Who can _saaay_ if I've been _chaaanged_ for the better..."

Raven was starting to rethink this shopping trip.

"But because I knew you..."

"Starfire?"

"I have been CHAAANGED..."

"Um, Starfire?"

"For the good!" Starfire proudly sang the last note, lifting her arms in the air and closing her eyes.

Raven gave a weak smile to a passing employee, who motioned for them to keep the noise down. "I don't think that's quite how the line goes."

The mall was huge, bigger than she'd feared. Hundreds- probably thousands, now that she looked closer- of people cluttered the walkways and store entrances, hurried families trying to keep everyone together alongside moody teenagers wandering aimlessly. Starfire deftly moved aside to dodge one such kid, who barely noticed them over the music blaring from his headphones. "Perhaps not," she admitted, "but I do hope they play the song again!"

Glaring at the oblivious teen, Raven sidestepped as well, following her friend. "Personally, I think I've heard enough sappy pop songs for one day."

"Oh, but there is such emotion in the music!" Starfire turned, beaming. "Beast Boy told me all about it- it's a wonderful story, about a girl that everyone believes is evil, but she truly is not! I think you would like it..."

Raven had stopped. Trailing off, Starfire blinked. "Um, I am sorry- I did not mean to say that-"

"No, it's fine." She hesitated. "Actually, it sounds interesting."

"Wonderful!" Grinning again, Starfire looked back at the bright scene before them. "So, what should we do now?"

Raven shrugged. "Where do you usually go?"

"I have never been here!"

"...You're kidding." She stared at the Tamaranean girl. "You're always asking us to go with you."

For a second, her smile faltered. "Well, the others were busy each time. And I don't think I would be having the fun if I arrived here by myself."

"Huh." A young girl dashed past, nearly tripping on Raven's cloak. "Maybe not."

They kept walking, with a few detours whenever a store display window caught Starfire's attention. Eventually, they stopped at a small coffee shop upon her insistence that she'd never had 'the strange Earth drink that makes you stay awake!'

Entering, Raven pulled her hood a little lower, but Starfire squealed in delight and rushed forward. She leaned on the counter, staring up at the different menus. "What should I purchase? Perhaps the cap... the capp-yu..."

"Cappuccino?" The young man behind the register grinned. "I think you'll like it, lady. We make 'em really good."

Her eyes lit up. "Splendid!" With a spin, she smiled back at Raven. "Isn't this wonderful! Another new drink to try!"

"Another?" Raven sighed. "Starfire, is this going to be mustard all over again?"

She frowned. "But that was not a true drink, correct? And this cappuccino is!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

The guy ringing up the order interrupted. "Starfire, huh? Wow, that's a beautiful name."

Raven narrowed her eyes, stepping forward. "I'll just have an ice water." She placed a few dollar bills on the counter.

He paled slightly, unintentionally taking a step back from her glare. "Uh, y-yeah. Comin' right up."

Starfire took a seat at one of the booths. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "You seem upset."

"I'm fine." Raven stole a suspicious glance back at the counter. "Something about that guy seems... I don't know."

She considered this, resting her chin on her hands. "He seemed perfectly normal," she said with a frown. "Did you sense something with your magic?"

"No, it's just-" She sighed, sitting down as well. "Forget it. It's probably nothing."

Starfire looked down, idly sliding a stack of napkins from one side of the table to the other. "But you do not trust him?"

"Well, I'm not sure-"

"I imagine it must be difficult to focus on the good in people."

Raven's mouth opened slightly, and she shook her head, surprised. "What?" she managed. It was easy to forget that Starfire had no problem switching from small talk to more personal topics.

This time, though, she hesitated. "I may be wrong," she said quickly. "But when we were- when I had your powers, I realized how easy it was to let emotions lead me. To accidentally cause destruction. It seemed that, maybe, the best way to keep from feeling the pain would be to draw away from people."

One of the employees set their drinks on the table. Starfire shrugged. "I'm glad you have not done that."

It was... kind of a lot to take in. Raven looked down, unwilling to match the eager, hopeful expression in her friend's bright green eyes. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"I think I should be doing the thanking," she admitted. Seeing Raven's confused expression, she continued, "It probably was not easy to tell me about your past. That truly means a lot."

"...Good point," Raven finally said. It probably wasn't the most fitting response, and Starfire giggled. They both sipped their drinks quietly as the crowds passed by the storefront.

"Can I ask you something?" Starfire nodded, and Raven set the cup down. "You said you need joyful thoughts to start flying, right? I don't think you ever told me what yours is."

She looked out at the people again. "I don't know if I can do the explaining very well," she began. "It's more of a feeling, I think. The people in this city- it has something to do with them."

Raven nodded, listening as Starfire continued. "I need to fly to help them. But I also think I need their help... to fly?" Her voice rose, as if she was unsure. "When I see them, I know that I am meant to use my powers to defend others. So when I need to fly, I think about how lucky I am."

Thinking, Raven was silent for a few minutes. "Perhaps that did not make the sense?" Starfire said nervously.

"No, it did." Looking up, she also glanced out at the crowds. "I just don't often think of my powers like that. Lucky."

Starfire nodded. The quiet, pensive atmosphere completely changed when she said brightly, "So what _do_ friends usually do at the mall?"

A slight smile appeared on Raven's face. "Not sure," she said. "Maybe just this. Or shopping."

Leaping up from the seat, Starfire grinned. "Then shopping it is!"

[]

[]

[]

(At the end of the episode, Raven asked Starfire if she wanted to go to the mall. That's where this came from. Just so you know.)

You guys. Just when I think this show cannot possibly get any more ridiculous, it does. EVERY TIME.

I am, of course, referring to the Puppet King.

A magic puppet that wants to take over the world by trapping the souls of the Titans inside other, tinier puppets, and also wants to use the 'zombie' bodies to do his bidding? That's awesomely inspired, hilariously stupid, and all-around insane all at once. I would love to be in the room where these writers come up with stuff like this.

Speaking of which, the Puppet King had a strangely laid-back voice. I think they were trying to do something similar to Slade's terrifying-yet-somehow-almost-polite quality, but I don't think it worked. The PK sounded like he literally did not care about what was going on, like a lethargic housecat. On drugs. Very slow drugs. And honestly, that made his scenes even more bizarre and funny, so I guess it worked.

Now then, since I love the villains, why didn't I write about him? I honestly don't know. I couldn't really think of anything, and I felt like Starfire and Raven had a lot of character development, so I figured I'd run with that instead. Maybe I'll give this guy a story if he shows up again.

Also, seeing the team fight each other was awesome.

GOLDANGIT RAVEN. Why must you pretend the bonding and stuff from the last episode didn't even happen? Beast Boy was being a classy dude, admitting that he misjudged you... and now it's like we're back to square one. Oh well. At least we got Raven finally explaining her backstory.

...Off-screen. She says, "I was born in a place called Azarath..." and that's it. You guys, I still don't know what her deal is. I just want to learn about our resident dangerous magical monster-fighter! Why must this show torture me so, yo? Low.

But honestly, this episode gave a ton of character development to both girls. They bonded over their powers and personalities, even though they're completely different. There's also a complex theme about how emotions work, looking at joy, anger, and balance, which is pretty impressive, especially when a lot of cartoons stick to 'Believe in yourself' and stuff like that. I think I'm starting to understand why people love these characters so much.

**Funny** **stuff**: The switch is priceless. Starfire's face with Raven's expression of 'This situation is so stupid I'm amazed my brain still works' is gold.

To escape the zombies, Starfire in Raven's body levitates them both with magic. Two characters who can normally fly perfectly fine are now stuttering and dragging through the air quite slowly, while screaming at the top of their lungs... it's a good time.

It took Raven a while to figure out how to shoot starbolts, so for the majority of the episode, she just kicked enemies in the face. Over and over. It was glorious.

There were probably more, but I didn't catch a whole lot this time.

The first season has 10 episodes, right? Let's see if I can finish in the next few weeks! (That deadline in particular is just because school's been pretty busy, and I'm likely to have a much more difficult schedule near the end of May. I'll probably take a break for a while, then get to Season 2 in the summer.)

I know this wasn't the most dramatic or action-packed story,** but I'm looking to try more action and/or comedy in the next ones.**


	8. Deep Six

Season 1, Episode 8

**Try to Keep Up**

[]

"Wait. So you're saying... you think there's more than one Trident?"

The underwater cavern sparkled with gemstones, shedding light over both the water and stone floor. Beast Boy was pacing near the ocean's edge, while Aqualad leaned against the wall, lost in thought.

Beast Boy nodded furiously. "It makes sense! We keep goin' on about how he's in 'two places at once', and he somehow splits us up in battles, but we both remember fighting him."

Aqualad crossed his arms. "It's possible..." he mused. "I hadn't considered that idea."

"Do you think that maybe-" Beast Boy paused.

The Atlantean turned, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought of something." He narrowed his eyes. "You can... you talk to fish, right? You were able to do your telepathingy or whatever when I was underwater."

"Telepathy. Yeah."

Whirling, Beast Boy seemed to explode. "Why didn't you DO that, dude?!" he yelled. "Was it so tough to send over a psychic 'Oh no, I'm totally fighting Trident over here, I'm losing horribly, Beast Boy help' so we could figure it out? If you'da done that, we could have planned out a better fight knowing there were TWO wanted-criminal-supervillains running around!"

"Oh, come on!" he protested. "You haven't listened to me all day- why would you believe me then?"

Beast Boy stamped his foot. "Because I'm totally smart, and I know when people are lying!" he shouted. "You coulda just asked why I wasn't helping in the fight, and right there, I'da figured out we were dealing with synchronized swimmers!"

"Synchronized swimmers?"

_"I can't help it I make bad jokes when I'm mad!"_ Beast Boy hissed in a single breath.

Aqualad didn't bat an eye. "Yeah, and all the other times, too."

He could have sworn steam was coming out of the Titan's ears. "Why. Didn't. You. TELEPATHIZE."

"You could've done the same thing! Remember, we were talking earlier? If you had a clear thought about fighting, I would have known!"

Beast Boy faltered, then frowned again. "Wait, you're saying neither one of us had a single rational thought for that whole ten minutes?"

Water dripped from the stalactites to the floor. Both heroes blinked, eventually looking off to the side and generally avoiding eye contact.

"Well, that's stupid," Beast Boy finally said.

"Agreed."

"But at least we know there are multiple Tridents, right?" Crossing his arms, Beast Boy looked at the surface of the underwater lake thoughtfully. "So what now? I mean, where do we even look?"

"I think I might know where." He turned to see Aqualad, pointing up with a steely, determined expression. "Looks like we've got company."

"Did you really just use that line?" Beast Boy muttered, but looked up.

Thousands of amber-golden eggs were nestled in the craggy recesses of the cavern's ceiling. Each capsule seemed to contain another nearly-full-grown Trident, crouched in some kind of fetal stage and surrounded by glowing yellow fluid- in fact, the light from the strange substance was enough to clearly identify the Tridents as mechanical. Some of the eggs were beginning to move, as if the contents were stirring quietly.

"Guess we solved the mystery," Aqualad smirked. "Now let's-"

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy's shriek made him wince, covering his ears. "ARE YOU KIDDING?! IS THIS A JOKE?!"

"Calm down, alright? We knew he had copies somehow-"

"I thought there were TWO, dude!" Beast Boy screamed, more in anger than fear. "Two Tridents! But now there's, what, thousands?"

Aqualad tried to interrupt, but the Titan barely stopped to breathe, ranting and throwing his hands in the air. "And they're freakin' _robots_, man! But he grows 'em in a bunch'a _eggs_ or something! And yeah, oh, okay, that's great, they're all hatching out of that slime stuff and ugh, that's a _really gross sound_ YOU KNOW WHAT?!"

His voice suddenly rose in volume, and Aqualad gaped as he actually started jumping up and down in fury. "THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! I'M OUT! I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS!"

"Look, just- calm down, alright?" The Atlantean took a hesitant step towards him. "They're trying to surround us. We need to think of a battle plan, something that'll-"

Beast Boy spun, rage burning in his eyes. "No way, dude! You can fight off Night of the Living Fish if you want, but I am _leaving_."

"Uh, what?"

"Listen, Aquanerd!" he yelled, pointing to the communicator on his belt. "I sent our location to Robin, and he's gonna bring the sub around soon and laser these guys in the face, or maybe collapse the cave on them or something, I don't know, it doesn't matter, but there's no way I'm putting up with a million robot-maggot-fish-man-babies that want to kill me _if I don't have to._"

Aqualad took a step back, overwhelmed by the choice of words. "But, how're we gonna-" he managed.

"COME ON!" Beast Boy screamed in frustration. He pointed forcefully to the lake surface. "We can both swim faster than _literally everything! _Now let's GO!"

[]

The scenery around Jump City's harbor seemed oddly peaceful, given the day's events. Robin paced back and forth in the sand, occasionally glancing at the two teens standing before him. Cyborg waited nearby as well, arms folded. "You both did an excellent job with the mission," the leader began. "Finding the Tridents' lair and keeping them busy long enough for us to get there... I'm really impressed."

Beast Boy beamed with pride. "No need for thanks, Rob," he said casually. "I only did what a hero should."

Aqualad coughed loudly.

Glaring at him, Robin continued. "Anyway, Aqualad, we've decided to offer you honorary Teen Titans status." He held out a custom-made communicator.

"I'm honored," the Atlantean said immediately.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Is there something the two of you would like to say?" Robin's voice was low and dangerous. Fearing the worst, Cyborg shook his head and sighed.

The silence only lasted a few seconds.

"-IF YOU HADN'T-"

"-I WAS THE ONE WHO-"

"-THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT-"

"-TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY-"

"-DID ALL THE WORK-"

"-NEVER LISTEN-"

"-DON'T NEED YOUR HELP-"

"-NOT SOME KIND OF COMPETITION-"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Normally, I'd- sorry, Cyborg, but my head is killing me. Would you mind?"

He strode past his leader, grinning widely. "Say no more. Always happy to help."

[]

Some time later, Raven noticed Cyborg striding back up the path, whistling loudly. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

He didn't change his pace. "Pranked B and Aqualad pretty good."

"Really." She raised her eyebrows. "And how, exactly, did you accomplish that?"

"I told 'em the only way to prove who was the best in the mission..." He grinned. "Which was underwater, remember... was to see who could hold their breath in the Bay the longest."

Raven sighed. "You _do_ realize they can both stay underwater for hours, right?"

Cyborg turned, smiling innocently. "Oh, that's right, isn't it? I completely _forgot_." He stretched, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face. "I suppose we'll just have to suffer through a day without them arguing."

Raven considered this. "Touché."

[]

[]

[]

Whoa, an attempt at comedy? Well, I figured I did promise that I'd try to make the 'less serious' episodes into funny oneshots, and I was getting a little tired of angsty character studies, so here we are.

This... this is one of the goofy episodes, right? The theme song was in Japanese, and I thought I'd read somewhere that that means it's a goofy one. Is that right? Am I totally off-base here?

I ask because, up until the last few minutes, this DID NOT seem like a comedy episode.

In a nutshell: A mysterious villain stole a bunch of radioactive waste. The Titans investigate, and find not only said villain (Trident) but also a potential ally named Aqualad, who tries to help them, but ends up in a somewhat distracting-from-the-mission rivalry with Beast Boy. They both eventually learn to put aside their differences and work together, while also learning that Trident was secretly cloning himself to aid his schemes.

It was a lot of fun. Cool story and all. But one moment stands out- when Beast Boy and Aqualad look up and see LITERALLY THOUSANDS of Trident robo-eggs, I was actually shaking. That was a huge twist. I thought we were gearing up for a massive fight, and with a revelation like that, it was gonna be epic.

And... then it went comedic. They defeat the Tridents by asking which one is the best (so they turn on each other in ego-fueled rage), and Beast Boy knocks a bunch of them on their butts in hippo-form like they're bowling pins. And then, yes, Robin actually does show up in the sub and laser their faces off while trapping them in a collapsing underwater cave.

I dunno, I guess I just wasn't expecting it to suddenly switch tones. But to be fair, it was really funny.

So, what about the rest of the story? Well, it was pretty clearly focused on Beast Boy, and I thought that was pretty great. Seeing his more arrogant and cocky nature was actually kinda fun, and I like the idea that he's threatened by Aqualad seeming 'cooler' than him- even though _Aqualad doesn't think of himself like that at all_. It was pretty clever to have B getting all worked up over a problem that didn't really exist- or you could even say that he created the problem, because Aqualad wasn't competing with him until Beast Boy started it. But either way, it seems they're gonna be rival/buddies now, and I think it's a great idea.

Also, both girls are apparently madly in love with Aqualad. Um. Okay then.

(I was a little looser with canon accuracies with this one. I mean, the basic scenes- Beast Boy arguing with Aqualad, the discovery of the eggs, and Aqualad's 'honorary Titan' deal- all happened, but I made up the dialogue to focus on comedy. At the end, everyone is basically friends, but I wanted to keep messing with the rivalry.)

You know what this show needs? More villains. (I'm not seriously upset about that, but geez, I think there have been more villains than episodes so far.)

Have some **funny moments.**

-At one point, Robin says, "Beast Boy's right. His skills are essential to this mission." Beast Boy leans back, with just the _smuggest_ of smug smirks, and I wanted to laugh and slap him at the same time.

-"Goodness me! I seem to have accidentally switched off Beast Boy's microphone." Sassy Cyborg strikes again.

"...Could you accidentally leave it off?" And Raven doesn't miss a beat.

-(Beast Boy tells Raven "Try not to be jealous," then transforms into a blue whale.) She deadpans, "He just put on 300,000 pounds... I am _so jealous_."

-Tramm is the little dude that helps out Aqualad and fixes the sub at one point, and I swear he is a combination of every small Star Wars character. Just the small ones, though- the droids and little aliens and stuff. Seriously, it's uncanny.

-Beast Boy. The only hero to actually say to himself, in his own mind, "Okay, Hero Time!"

-Beast Boy again: "What can I say, dude? You're the best."

(Aqualad modestly denies the compliment): "Nah, you're the best."

"...Yeah, you're right." Classy.

So, personally, **I liked this one.** I know that doesn't mean a whole lot- I've liked all of them so far, so it could be argued that I'm just not critical enough- but still.

I was literally seconds away from posting this chapter when I realized why it's called 'Deep Six'. Because they're underwater, and with Aqualad's help, there are six of them.

They're... in the water, and then... six, you know... I'll just leave now.


	9. Masks

Season 1, Episode 9

**Idée Fixe**

[]

Man, it doesn't bug me. If he wants to spend all his time cooped up in a dark room, with nothin' but computer screens and case files in front of him, what do I care? The dude's got issues, if you ask me. Who wants to obsess over criminals 'nstead of watching 'Revenge of the Mecha-Dinosaur Pirates'? Robin's crazy.

Yeah, he's... he's crazy.

Look, I'm fine. What, I need some masked ninja lookin' over my shoulder all the time? Please. It's actually been pretty cool- he hasn't made me do chores or whatever for weeks. I'm more than fine. I'm golden, dude.

I mean, yeah, I haven't talked to him in a while, but...

It doesn't matter. No problem. I'm not gonna whine an' cry about how he's spending more time lookin' through newspaper clippings than hanging out with his friends. Not gonna... That's somethin' a little kid would do.

I said I'm _fine_.

...

I wish that we could help him.

When Robin begins the research, he truly lets nothing distract him. Not even us. This is- this is desirable in a leader, correct? A hero must be of the single-mind when working. I believe that Robin is doing the right thing, trying to find Slade.

But it is difficult. The rest of the Titans offer our aid, but either he is too focused to let us help, or he does not trust us with this mission.

No, that is the 'going too far'. Of course he trusts us. I am sure this investigation requires the detective skills that only Robin has.

It is difficult to avoid feelings of... how is it said? The uselessness?

...Useless. Yes. I know Robin would not wish that I feel this way, but I have not had the time to talk to him. Besides, he is probably feeling the stress as well, so perhaps I should not complain.

But I am beginning to suspect that we need each other, and not just in the crime-fighting.

...

Maybe a robot's not the best option to talk about feelings 'n whatever, but I worry for the guy.

Er- not feelings. Forget that. Just can't be healthy, y'know? Rob's practically underground, he's in that room so much. Dunno if he's even eating every day. Heck, whenever I _do_ see him, he's twitchin' like Beast Boy on energy drinks. 'Fraid to touch him, 'cause it seems like he'll fall over.

...Fine. It's not just his health.

Robin's- look, he's more'n a leader, alright? He keeps us goin', even when we think we can't. And this whole Slade thing... I'm startin' to think he might not get anywhere.

Man, I've never seen Rob fail. If he does, I don't know what's gonna happen.

But he's gettin' mad already. Frustrated. If somethin' don't change soon, the whole team's in trouble.

Yeah. I'm worried.

...

Something's wrong.

I know it might seem hypocritical- me saying Robin's spending too much time alone- but that's just it. For me, it's normal to go meditate. Peaceful, even. If I'm using it to avoid the rest of the team, though, Robin's usually the one to call me out on it.

This isn't normal. He's not relaxing, or trying to better himself, or learning more about his abilities or anything like that. He's spending all his time focusing on the worst Jump City has to offer.

Is it really so implausible to suspect this could hurt him? Or worse, influence him.

I know it's easy to focus on the negative. More than once, I've looked at the endless problems in this city and thought, "Why bother?" But I'm lucky enough to have friends that help me see the good, as well. Starfire's optimism, Cyborg's determination, and even Beast Boy's energy- while sometimes annoying- are inspiring.

And Robin... he has a strong sense of duty. A code. Honor.

I don't want him to lose that.

[]

[]

[]

**Masque of the Red Death**

[]

Cyborg grinned. Without looking, he knew the other Titans had lined up behind him. "You workin' for Slade, tough guy?"

The thief took a running stance, crouching low and spreading his arms. A low, digitally altered voice emanated from within the mask. "Red X works alone."

Everything happened at once. The mysterious figure threw a hand forward, launching some kind of red bolt that screamed towards them. The rest of the team scattered in different directions, beginning a flanking attack, while Cyborg stood his ground, coolly aiming a blast from the sonic cannon.

The X-shaped projectile collided with the sound blast. Not magic-based, Cyborg noted.

He'd been ready for the explosion, but the smoke was clouding the entire rooftop. As the echoes faded, he switched to his mechanical eye, scanning the area for any sign of Red X.

There.

Without waiting for the dust to clear, Cyborg fired several lasers in a tight radius. Beast Boy was lurking in the shadows, waiting for a chance to approach from the back, while the girls hovered in the air. There was no way Red X could-

A steel-gray glove sprang appeared. Startled, Cyborg took aim again as the thief sprang away from the smoke, effortlessly dodging every attack. He seemed to fly through every move, using acrobatic twists and flips to avoid the laser blasts- almost as if...

Cyborg scowled. There was a fluid motion, even a grace in Red X's movements, but he was hesitating, too. He wasn't taking the obvious route, even if it would help him stay ahead of the sonic attacks.

As if he was avoiding a certain fighting style.

The idea was short-lived. A barrage of X's exploded forward, and Cyborg scrambled to get away in time- another explosion from behind sent him reeling.

Wincing, he stood up as Beast Boy raced ahead. He leaped high, then morphed into a lion on the descent towards Red X.

...Cyborg blinked.

_Something_ had happened. It looked like Red X launched another bolt of energy forward, but it had shifted somehow, becoming some kind of viscous, adhesive goop. In the span of a few seconds, the attack had collided with Beast Boy in the air, sent him plummeting, and now kept him pinned to the rooftop. Cyborg growled, leveling the cannon again as his friend struggled through different animal forms in the red substance. Nothing helped- he was completely trapped.

After Red X eluded a few more sonic attacks, Cyborg switched tactics. If ranged fighting wasn't getting anywhere... he dashed forward, watching Raven and Starfire descend out of the corner of his eye. He smiled- with aerial help, and a formation that had Red X surrounded, the Titans would-

The masked villain moved his arm. Quicker than Cyborg could track, two X's flew into the night sky- one bound Starfire's arms to her sides, and the other covered Raven's mouth completely.

It was all he could do to keep running. How on earth did Red X know exactly how to defeat them? The one attack had quickly and efficiently cut off Starfire's flight, as well as her starbolt attack, while the second had neutralized Raven's magic- through it all, Red X hadn't needed to throw a single punch.

He _knew_ them. Somehow, he knew exactly how the team would fight...

No. He was overreacting- after all, the Titans didn't exactly keep their battles away from the public eye. Anyone with a quick eye could pay attention, learning their strengths and powers.

Cyborg balled his hands into fists. Well, Red X would have to be more than quick if he wanted to win this one.

Reaching his target, he swung the first punch wildly, full of anger. The thief dodged to the side, then rushed back in, flipping over him and landing with an agile turn.

Something clicked onto his back.

Ignoring the brief sensation of pain, Cyborg threw his elbow back, hoping to catch Red X by surprise. But the vigilante had slipped under his arm, dashing around him again to appear behind him. Nimble fingers slipped past the circuit board on his back, and-

...His back was open?

Cyborg blinked, suddenly feeling very lethargic. Something was... bad. Not good. "Hey," he slurred. "Who told you how ta... shut me down...?"

Drained of power, he fell forward, landing at an angle that let him see the thief as he ran. He could see the others, as well- Beast Boy straining at the paste that held him down, Raven glaring at Red X in fury, Starfire struggling to escape her bonds.

Red X jumped off the edge of the building-

Gone.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. He hadn't fallen- he'd turned invisible, somehow. But it seemed more like a cloaking device than anything, as he'd caught traces of light-manipulating activity with his optical sensors. But he knew he was avoiding the implications of what had happened.

No one- _no one_- knew how to shut him down, except the Titans. Any villain with information like that proved himself exponentially more dangerous than the two-bit criminals they usually encountered. How could Red X possibly know so much?

As Beast Boy slowly pulled himself out of the dissolving substance, and Raven and Starfire helped each other to their feet, Cyborg tried not to think about the fight, but the thoughts kept pushing in. He'd been... helpless. Reduced to nothing, simply watching as Red X walked away without a scratch. The thief had dominated every aspect of the battle, incapacitating every Titan with a single attack, then leaving them frozen in place like they were _beneath_ him.

At that moment, Cyborg hated him.

[]

[]

[]

**Solvent**

[]

"-an' what about that gel-stuff, dude? That's still in my hair! What, ya never thought to use that against the REAL enemies?"

Hand on the doorway, Cyborg sighed. "B, that's enough."

"What? No way!" Beast Boy spun, still pointing an accusing finger at Robin's huddled form against the wall. "This guy- he was- _no way_," he sputtered. "After the stunt he pulled?"

Cyborg approached the other Titans, shaking his head. "I know, alright? But-"

"And another thing!" Beast Boy ignored him, turning back to Robin and glaring. "The least you coulda done is explain what was goin' on! Wait..." He stomped closer, jabbing a finger in Robin's chest. "Is THAT why you kept hiding out in your room? 'Cause you were building this stupid suit like some kinda Slade wannabe? Dude, that's-"

"B." Cyborg grabbed his shoulder. "I said _enough_."

Fuming, Beast Boy slapped his hand away. "You know what? Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll listen to ya, Cyborg. 'Cause that's what I'm supposed to do, right? Whatever the leader says. An' the leader always know best. He'd never do ANYTHING that might-"

He faltered at the look in Cyborg's eyes. "...Whatever," he mumbled, wiping his hand across his eyes as he left the room.

The evidence room was quiet. Robin leaned his head back, grazing against a newspaper article pinned to the wall.

"He'll be okay," Cyborg finally said. "Eventually."

"What about the others?"

He shrugged. "Didn't talk to Starfire yet. Raven... she was gonna come in here earlier. Decided not to."

Robin turned to face him. "Why?"

"She said she didn't want to accidentally kill you."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Right."

Arms folded, Cyborg gazed down at the Slade mask on the desk. "Rob, this... this ain't like you, man."

"I know."

"You sure?" He glanced up, searching his leader's face. "I mean, didja really think about it?"

Robin rubbed his forehead. "I already apologized. To everyone. I know it's not enough, but it's all I have."

"Not the fight." Cyborg raised his eyebrows. "I'm talkin' about the stealin'. I mean... couldn'a been easy to break the law."

He paused before answering. "It wasn't."

"That's the problem, man." Cyborg turned back to the open door. "You're the most standup guy I know. And now... I gotta look B in the face and explain why this all happened."

Startled, Robin was at a loss for words. "...What?" he managed.

"He asked me-" Cyborg coughed, looking off to the side. "He asked why we bothered upholdin' the law at all, when..."

The moment stretched into an uncomfortable silence. Robin bowed his head.

"Like I said, he'll be okay," Cyborg muttered. "I gotta- sorry." Turning, he headed for the exit.

For a second, Robin closed his eyes. The events of the last few days washed over him, and he let guilt fill his thoughts.

Where did it go wrong?

Soft footsteps made him blink. "Hey, Star."

[]

[]

[]

So, in this episode of Angst Titans, we find Robin angsting over increased activity from the villain Slangst. This causes him to spend more time angsting in his computer room, while the others angst about how he's never around. A thief named Red Angst shows up and causes the Titans no end of angst, working in an angstnership with Slangst for some valuable computer angstchips. The masked vigil-angst-e is revealed as Robin, and the other Titans fall into a deep angstpression.

I kid because I care, guys. Also, it doesn't really matter because this show is _so ridiculously good_.

The way I see it, this episode is split into three parts: Robin's pursuit of Slade turning into a real obsession, Red X entering the picture, and the aftermath of Robin's reveal. That's why I decided to try all three: I really couldn't decide just one or two.

**Major props to TheFoolOnMelancholyHill for a ton of help with the story ideas.**

The relation between Robin and Slade is absolutely amazing, but since I feel like I don't really know that much about Slade yet, I didn't write much about him yet. But good Lord, listen to this guy's dialogue! He had quite a few chilling speeches about **trust** and **patience** in this episode, and the crazy part is _you really believe him_. He's like an evil Yoda.

You guys, this episode is friggin' intense. The Red X skirmishes are fun, but I loved Robin's fight with Slade. It's the end of the episode, the music is dynamic, the animation is stunning, and half the fight takes place in silhouettes in front of a giant red neon sign.

And of course, it ended with Slade being just a robot. And then exploding. "We'll meet some other time.. face to face. Oh, and speaking of time." Ka-boom.

The moment when Starfire discovered the hologram- revealing that Robin lied- was powerful, but the very end is absolutely shocking. Robin's alone in the evidence room, having just been chewed out by the other members of the team. Starfire shows up, and he bitterly asks if she's gonna yell at him too. I expected her to do the opposite, telling him that everyone makes mistakes and that they'll stand with him.

Instead, she says this: "Whoever Slade is... you and he are similar. He did not trust you. And you did not trust us."

She walks away. Roll credits.

Show, you can't do this to me. That's more emotional than half the 'serious' programs on TV today. I'm practically crying here.

[]

**Funny stuff**: if any of this makes you take the episode less seriously, skip it all, because 'Masks' is definitely serious.

-Beast Boy saves Raven in a fight, then gloats: "You owe me big-time, you owe me big-time!" *Cue the Sladebot attacking from behind, that Raven immediately saves him from.

-I am so glad that Beast Boy loves monster movies and cheesy ninja sequels.

-Red X shuts down the whole team, and Cyborg- from the floor- yells, "Yeah, you better run!"

-Okay, they waited a whole DAY to take the x-gag off of Raven. This seems odd.

-Cyborg: "I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub-harmonics in the EM spectrum." Beast Boy gives him a look, then: "Kaaay... do you come with subtitles?"

-During a fight, Red X saves Beast Boy from an oncoming train. Beast Boy: "Dude! Did you just save me?" Suddenly STOMACH-KICK.

[]

What's next? Well, as always, I'll see what the next episode brings. At some point, I'd like to try an original action scene- this one was fun, but it was shot-for-shot what happened in the actual fight.

But yeah, I've only been watching this for nine episodes, and it's already far-and-away one of my favorite shows.


	10. Mad Mod

Season 1, Episode 10

**Bob's Your Uncle**

[]

"Cyborg, stop."

"Huh?" He turned, unceremoniously dropping Mad Mod to the ground. The elderly villain wheezed loudly and tried to regain his footing, hampered by his bound hands.

Robin folded his arms. "Where were you going?"

"Well, ya know-" Cyborg paused, looking off to the distance. "Oh. Right."

The Titans found themselves on top of an oil rig, apparently in the middle of the ocean.

This was something of a problem.

Starfire nervously scanned the horizon. "We... we are in Jump City, are we not?"

"Why don't you ask _him_." Raven glared at Mad Mod, still huddled at their feet.

"Oy, don't worry your 'eads, lovelies," he croaked, sounding much more hesitant and unsure than his holographic avatar. "We've been 'avin' our fun right 'ere in your pretty little town."

"Good." Robin tapped his foot. "Beast Boy."

Perched atop one of the rig's cranes, a bright green seagull tilted its head, then took off. The bird glided gently back to the ground, shifting into human form just before landing. "Can't see nothin'," Beast Boy announced. "Don't you have some Bat-GPS thing?"

"It's shot." The sarcasm went over Robin's head as he grabbed a black device off his belt. "Systems were knocked out in the explosion."

Ignoring Beast Boy's startled '_You actually have a Bat-GPS?',_ Starfire gasped. "What explosion?!"

He scowled down at the handcuffed villain. "Good question. There were so many, I kinda lost track."

Mad Mod grinned, coughing. "Too right, too right. But remember, duckies, it was all part a'the trick, wudn't it? Illusions an' all. Keep that in mind, lad-"

"When we're draggin' you to jail, punk?" Cyborg sneered. "Which I was about to do, 'cept we're stuck on this floating garage!"

Robin sighed. "We're getting off track. Let's try to figure out a way back."

Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy started towards the edge. "I'll try to see how far from shore we are."

"Try not to get hypnotized along the way."

He whirled, gritting his teeth as each Titan innocently looked in different directions. "Who said that?!"

Mad Mod's grating laugh was the only sound. Annoyed, Beast Boy growled and leaped off the side of the rig.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Cyborg snickered. "Not bad, Rae."

"I try."

"Guys, focus." The Titans turned to their leader, and Robin began pacing back and forth. "Mission analysis. What was the major obstacle in Mod's hideout?"

Starfire frowned. "Complex illusions?"

He nodded. "And what was our response?"

"Teamwork," Raven said quietly. "Since we didn't know what to expect from the battle environment, we focused on what we knew- each other, and our attack patterns."

"Oh, clear off!" Robin raised his eyebrows, glancing back down to Mod. "If you lot 'adn'a figured out me 'ologram, why, I'da licked you good!"

Cyborg laughed. "That had nothin' to do with it, man."

Interrupting Mad Mod's confused response, Robin shrugged. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we knew the whole time.***** This whole thing was an opportunity for combat experience."

The villain gaped, but Robin continued. "In fact, I've been looking for a chance to work on a mission like this. Most of the crazies we tangle with are pretty straightforward- a few quirky powers, or an army of robots. You, on the other hand, gave us quite the puzzle. I wanted to see how the team would deal with logical impossibilities, and they all did exceptionally well."

"Except Beast Boy," Cyborg said cheerfully.

"Well, yes. Obviously."

Struggling to his feet, Mad Mod gave Robin an incredulous look. "Lad, you mean ta say you knew all along?"

"...You fired a _missile_," he said slowly, "and it literally bounced off me. It wasn't tough to figure out."

Cyborg grinned. "Yeah, and I was just itchin' to see how all those machines worked. Some simulation, man. Still ain't sure how you pulled it off."

"For the record, I didn't want to be here at all," Raven offered. "But yeah, I knew too."

Starfire gave a small smile. "I was worried at first," she admitted. "But Beast Boy informed me that this experience would prove most valuable if I wanted to learn more about Earth schools."

Mad Mod shook his head. "That's impossible," he said angrily. "D'you know 'ow much time I spent makin' this place?"

"Fifteen minutes!" They looked up as Beast Boy dropped to the ground. "That's how long it'll take to get a boat out here," he declared. "So what'd I miss?"

"Did you know too?" Mad Mod hissed. "Were you jus' actin' hypnotized?"

"Hm?" Beast Boy glanced over to him. "Oh, no, that was real. I'm a sucker for black and white lines moving really fast."

He said it with such a matter-of-fact tone that the villain didn't know if he was being serious or not. "It was still funny, though," Beast Boy said. "The whole thing. I had a blast. So... thanks, I guess?"

"You lot are gonna pay for this. 'Ow _dare_ you."

He sighed, sitting down on the deck. "Save the banter, dude. We're stuck out here for a while. Plenty of time for revenge threats later."

Starfire looked at the others quizzically. "But we are not all trapped. Surely Robin and Cyborg are enough to keep Mad Mod here?"

"...That's true." Raven blinked, then nodded at Robin. "I'm going to go back and pretend none of this ever happened." Without another word, she rose into the air. Starfire did the same, and with a grin, Beast Boy morphed into a seagull again.

Cyborg frowned. "What, you're just gonna leave us with him?"

"I hate British slang," Robin groaned.

"Oh, you should _not_ 'a told me tha', naughtie."

[]

[]

[]

I would like to make something clear: I have never done acid. But if I did, I think this episode- 'Mad Mod'- is what I would see in my drug-fueled dreams that night.

If you have the chance to watch this, even if you've already seen it, do so. It's completely psychotic. It's a filler episode, sure, but in this case 'FILLER' just stands for '**F**reaking **I**nsane... um... **L**ava **L**amp? ...er...** E**xploding **R**eality.' Wow, I really thought I was gonna pull that one together.

The villain, Mad Mod, is a British schoolteacher obsessed with discipline, who wears a giant Union Jack on his chest, has bright red hair, waves a magic wand around, jumps down banisters, scratches his butt, and has worse Cockney in his accent than the little kids from Les Mis. Also, he dances. A lot. Mad Mod captures the Titans, traps them in a giant hallucination/optical illusion/hologram of a school that's secretly inside a giant mechanical warehouse on an abandoned oil rig in the middle of the ocean, then talks about how he wants to 'teach them a lesson' while actively trying to murder them with missiles, lasers, and CHAINSAWS.

...I am so tempted to say this is the most insane, ridiculous, over-the-top villain I've ever seen. But I won't. Because every time I say that- with Mumbo, Fix-it, the Puppet King, and Trident- I immediately find another that's _even more bizarre. _This show is friggin' taunting me._  
_

***They didn't actually know the whole time**. That was just for the story.

[]

**Funny stuff**: I know Robin's resourceful, but come on: screwdrivers in the fingers of his gloves? That's not Batman-levels of prepared, that's Inspector Gadget.

-Robin quips: "There goes my shot at perfect attendance." That's just one of a billion school-puns; Mad Mod can match ever bad joke Robin throws down.

- Starfire asks,"Are all the schools on your planet this horrible?" I'm just waiting for Beast Boy to pop up and scream "YES."

-Robin's dodging explosions and certain death, and the music is light and peppy!

-Please tell me 'duckies' is actual British slang. Please. It would make my day. Mad Mod says it about a hundred times.

Sending Raven to Gym class and putting her in sneakers and a jersey was hilarious.

Beast Boy was hypnotized four times. The others: not once. Finally, he's fed up with it, swearing "That demented doofus is never hypnotizing me again!" Of course, he is immediately- within about two seconds- hypnotized again. Sorta obvious, but the joke works.

Mod has paintings and statues of himself everywhere. Stylin'.

Robin, Star, and Cyborg go into epic battle poses, but Raven is left holding a drooling Beast Boy. She just blinks. "Um..."

"...Beast Boy had a brain?" The joke from Raven that broke Beast Boy out of his deepest hypnosis, and even got him to laugh at himself. That's pretty impressive.

[]

Was this oneshot rushed? Probably. Honestly, I'm just excited to keep watching the show- especially after 'Masks'.

This episode is the definition of filler, and not in a bad way. A ridiculous amount of action happens- I thought the episode was nearly over, but it turned out it was only halfway done. Now, it's fair to ask: since this was such a crazy and frantic episode, why was the story I wrote calm and sarcastic? I don't really know. I figured if I tried for crazy, it would pale next to the insanity of 'Mad Mod.'

In short:** It's fun, guys. **Watch it if you have the chance.


	11. Car Trouble

Season 1, Episode 11

**Rollin' Around at the Speed of Sound**

[]

"Hey, Cy."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, um... what were you gonna do?"

"With what?"

"The car, dude. If nothing went wrong. What were you gonna do?"

"You know, B- drive around town and stuff. Show you guys all the tricks and turns I threw in there."

"Yeah, but what was it gonna be like?"

"...Hmm..."

...

Lights on.

Engine revs. Speakers up. Garage door, drive, road, drive, street, DRIVE.

Fast.

Flyin', screamin' past these fools. Windows down. Bass boomin'. Highway. Signs, numbers, colors, exits, ramps, gone in a second. Blazin', dog. It's a trip.

Nitro.

FASTER. Fire like a rocket, outta control, outta my head, speed ain't even a thing. Rush.

...Quiet. Dark. Nothin' but headlights, yellow lines zippin' by, deserted road. Stars. Jump City in my mirror. Alone.

Like flyin' through space, baby.

Interface. Car sensors. Connect. _Feel the road_. Potholes, gravel strips, cracks, smooth- every detail. Memorize. Know the highway better than anyone.

...Slowin' down.

Catch my breath. Pull over. Rub my eyes, wakin' up from a dream. Turn around. City lights.

Jump, you beautiful, beautiful racetrack.

Flyin' again. Nitro boost, over an' through the highways like a spark through a wire. Downtown. Bright an' colors. Feels like wind, but the air's not movin'.

I am.

Somethin's goin' down. Crashin'. Loud. Fire. Grittin' my teeth, speedin' around the corner. Heart of the city. Monster. Tearin' up the streets, throwin' fire with black claws an' giant eyes. People runnin'.

Don't slow down.

Lookin' over at me. Growlin'. Standin' taller, bigger, roarin' like thunder an' chainsaws. Fangs, claws, fire outta its mouth.

Wait for it-

Closer. Still ridin' with nitro. Closer. _Closer_.

And... proton cannons.

BOOYEAH.

...

"Cy!"

"Huh?"

"I was asking about the car, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So what's the deal, dude?"

"...It was gonna be awesome."

[]

[]

[]

**Grand Prix**

[]

Three figures stood in a dark alley.

One leaned against the wall, his hulking shape barely hidden by the buildings' shadows. Another sat on the edge of a fire escape, gazing up at the sky and twirling her fingers. The third stood directly in the center of the lane, short stature forcing him to scowl up at the others.

"I dunno why you losers can't figure this out."

The girl sighed. "That's not it, 'Mo. We get the plan fine. It's just..."

"It's an awful plan," the bigger teen rumbled.

The boy's eyes twitched. "You snot-munchers wouldn't know a good plan if it jumped down your pants and-"

"There's no _point_," she interrupted. "The whole thing's kinda random."

Not for the first time, he wished he was tall enough to glare at his companions' eye level. "Since this is obviously too complicated for your crud-grabbing brains to understand, I'll explain again."

The other boy groaned, sliding down the wall to a sitting position. "Don't... just don't. We don't need to hear it, Gizmo."

"_Let's start from the beginning_." Arms crossed behind his back, he paced back and forth, occasionally glancing up at the others. "Those dirt-lickers have a new car, and they went all-out. Gave it top-of-the-line gadgets. A whole _slew_ of shiny new toys. For me, of course."

The girl leaned over the fire escape's railing, bending backward and looking at the boy upside-down. "You sure about this?"

He snorted. "Jinx. Come on. I've had bugs in the Tower for, like, months. Remember when we took over?"

A bored voice sounded out from the opposite wall. "And with all this recon info, you want to... steal a car. Inspiring."

Jinx held up a hand. "Easy, there," she said with a grin. "Let's hear the rest. I forget how this part goes."

Fuming, he glared between them both. "Right," he hissed. "So I'm gonna head to the first random, off-grid racetrack I can find, then wait for the car to show up."

Silence greeted his words. Eventually, Jinx coughed. "Why?"

"Cause it's gonna get stolen. Those scud-dropping idiots'll lose that car faster than Mammoth lost his driver's license, and the thieves are gonna bring it as soon as I show up."

She ignored the deep growl from beside her. "There's no _way_ you could know that, Gizmo. But even if you did, why not just steal it from the Titans?"

Turning, he crossed his arms. "Because I wanna race."

Jinx blinked. "Um... okay. Without a car?"

"No, I'm good." Gizmo pointed a thumb over his shoulder, at the bundle on his back. "I fixed up the Robo-Pack so it can form an entire car. I think I showed you guys last week."

"Oh yeah." She shrugged. "So you win this race, then-"

He shook his head. "No, I'm gonna lose."

Mammoth slapped his forehead. "I give up," he said loudly. "You know what, just- just wake me up when he's done." Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and pretended to snore loudly.

"_Then_," said Gizmo, pointedly disregarding the other teen, "I steal the car when they don't expect it."

Jinx halfheartedly waved her hand over a hinge near the metal staircase. "Sure, why not," she said lazily. "At this point, that's not that strange. So once you finally have the stupid car, what'll you do next?" She smiled as a screw unloosed itself from the metal bindings.

Gizmo paused. "What?"

The fake snoring stopped- Mammoth glanced up, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You haven't even thought about it?"

"W-well, uh," he stammered. "I'll probably... rob an ATM! Yeah, that's it! An' then I'll... um... steal food?"

In a flash, Jinx vaulted over the railing, landing in front of him. "Really?" She smiled, leaning down to Gizmo's eye level. "You sure about that?"

Glowering, he took a step forward, bringing his forehead close to hers. . "You know what? I don't need this," he snapped. "It's my plan, and you losers are gonna be sorry you didn't think of it first!"

He stomped away, already reaching to fiddle with the machines sticking out of his backpack. Once he was out of earshot, Mammoth stretched. "Should we stop him?"

Jinx shrugged. "Nah. Let's see how his little idea plays out."

"Hm." Arms crossed, Mammoth considered this. At length, he glanced up. "Our resident genius is kind of an idiot."

[]

[]

[]

Most of the time, I'm able to slide each episode into categories. You know- serious, funny, filler, plot-important, stuff like that. But "Car Trouble" is... sort of everything. It's tricky.

On one hand, Cyborg builds a car and drives it around. Then Gizmo steals that car, and drives around. Not much more happens. On the other hand, there's actually a really heavy discussion about how things that you put work into- really put your heart in- can end up meaning a lot to you emotionally.

When he loses the car, he gets really depressed. Raven comforts him, and they surprisingly share a serious moment wherein she admits that, even if she can't totally understand how a car is so important to him, she can at least respect that it is. It's touching, and I was really taken off guard.

And then... guys, this episode messes with you. You actually start feeling bad for the car. They talk it up so much that, after a while, you realize that you don't want anything to happen to the T-Car.

And the ending completely shocked me. I was SURE that Cyborg was gonna find a way to get his car back. Instead, it gets hijacked by an electricity-based villain named Overload, who _turns the car evil_ before making it face off against Cyborg in an absolutely intense pre-fight stare-down.

Cyborg and the car, now charged with RED LIGHTNING, are at opposite ends of the road. Now, of course, I'm expecting a huge, epic fight that ends in Cyborg rescuing his beloved T-Car. What happens?

He utters, "It's not my car anymore." Raises the sonic arm-cannon.

And completely demolishes the thing with a single blast.

And I'm sitting here, realizing that I'm emotionally invested in this car. I was legitimately sad, and I don't know exactly why. Was it real emotion? Over-the-top? Ironically funny? Parodying something? I have no idea. It was epic, it was ridiculous, and it was awesome. That's all I'm gonna worry about.

Also- even though it was just Gizmo- THE HIVE IS BACK. I can't even tell you how excited I was when I heard him, off-screen, call somebody a 'crud-sniffing loser' just before his first appearance of the episode. This show has the best villains.

[]

**Funny Whatever** (in order, hopefully): At the beginning, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy are all gushing over how cool the T-Car is. Suddenly Raven's bored face _fills the entire screen_. "Can we go now?" It's just bizarre.

-Overload's kind of cool, based on man-made electricity and all, but in the middle of fight banter, Cyborg calls him 'Radiohead'. That's a way better name! Also, they defeat him by... throwing lots of water at him? Science?

-**"Get out the butter and jam, Sammy, 'cause this dude's toast!"** I'm dying, you guys. I can't even deal with that. It's the perfect line, and it's the worst line. I love it.

-Gizmo is a Transformer. He... he can do that, everybody. He can turn into a car if he wants.

-Also, he's a stone-cold boss. He freezes the car thieves in some kind of bubble, then saunters up to the car. Grinning, he gets in the front seat. Without a care in the world, he just... drives away. Like it's not even a big deal.

-Cyborg hears that his car did well in the race: "She did? How'd she take the curves? 'Cause, you know, I've been workin' on the suspension for it, an' the d-d-d-d-DON'T TRY TO DISTRACT ME."

_-What were you even planning to do, Gizmo?_ You just... stole a car, then robbed an ATM, then decided to grab some onion rings without paying for them? THAT'S your big crime? And then you just drove around for a while! For no reason! What was the point?

-Cyborg strikes an angry, vengeful pose. "You'll get KETCHUP ON THE SEATS!"

-Gizmo yells, calls Cyborg a hairball, and then farts. Like, it's very clearly a fart. Not that funny on its own, but Raven immediately deadpans, "Okay. Making it _really_ hard to concentrate."

-"Heh! Looks like your stupid car is HYAAGHAAGHCH" Raven ties Gizmo up in his own parachute.

[]

I like to think that- whenever the Titans aren't around to spur them into organized action- the Hive sort of can't stand each other. Just my theory, anyway. It's fun. We have fun here.

Good times all around.

I'm putting a very short, very lame joke in the summary each time I update. Hopefully, it'll be a little easier to tell which episode is which. Or maybe it'll keep anyone from taking this seriously, I dunno.

Next up is 'Apprentice'. Doesn't that sound intriguing...

(Okay, I can't lie, I HAVE heard quite a lot of how this season ends. You can't spend a whole lot of time on this site without running into Apprentice fics, so unfortunately, it's not gonna be a complete surprise.)


	12. Apprentice, pt 1

Season 1, Episode 12

**Without**

[]

They moved like insects.

Dozens of masked robots, mechanic husks painted vibrant orange and startling black, flooded the street. Some raced to block off the road, dragging upturned cars and street signs into rough, hurried barricades, while others remained in the center.

Traffic was beginning to pile up, but many citizens were fleeing the area as well. One of the droids paused, standing near the middle of the lane and glancing up at the midday sun.

Three shadows were streaking towards the ground.

A green blur banked sharply, adjusting its flight course and racing over the heads of the mechs. A cloaked figure drifted slowly to earth, while the third individual remained at a high altitude, hands glowing with energy.

"Titans."

Any robots not already distracted turned, facing the source of the sound. One of Jump City's heroes stood before them, arms crossed.

Everything was under control.

Cyborg grinned dangerously. "Light 'em up."

The emerald flash dropped to the ground, morphing in shape and size- with a crash, a fully-grown gorilla slammed into the pavement, sending up a shockwave that knocked several of the robots off their feet. Beast Boy roared, taking advantage of their stunned reactions by laying hold of a bent parking meter and swinging it like a quarterstaff.

At the same time, vibrant bursts of plasma rattled the ground, colliding with more than a few mechanical torsos. Starfire swooped down, flying close enough to perfect her aim while still keeping out of the enemies' range. Black shrouds of light, otherworldly and glowing, enveloped a destroyed android- eyes alight, Raven directed her magic to propel the metal pieces outward, tearing into their still-fighting brethren.

Through the middle of it all, Cyborg was charging forward. The occasional sonic blast was enough to keep the machines at bay, since most were focused on combating the other Titans- this gave him the chance he needed. A single robot was standing in the center of the street, almost as if it were directing the rest. Cyborg ran faster, eyes never leaving the lone figure.

Everything was under control.

The soldier faced him.

With a growl, Cyborg swung both sonic cannons forward, launching the attacks at slightly different angles to keep the mech from simply dodging. Just before the beams left the weapons, his enemy sprang forward. Flipping above him, the robot landed neatly behind Cyborg and swung a fist without pausing.

As he turned to counter the punch, Cyborg caught a glimpse of the other fights with his mechanical eye. The half-second of video replayed in his vision- Beast Boy's gorilla form crumpling to the ground, overwhelmed by a multitude of blows to the pressure points in his elbows and shoulders. Starfire doggedly throwing more bolts, but eventually dragged down by one robot leaping impossibly high to collide with her back. Raven holding her own, sending magical attacks in every direction, but growing more and more desperate as more soldiers approached.

Everything was under control.

He threw himself into the battle, concentrating solely on dispatching the single android. Even now, he noticed some of the other mechs looking to his one, as if they were waiting for commands.

A plan started to form in his mind. Raising a hand, Cyborg deflected another blow, quickly aiming the opposite arm cannon. Right on cue, the robot quickly moved to one side- allowing Cyborg to catch the machine by the neck, unceremoniously slamming it to the ground.

He gave a grim smile, panting with exhaustion. "Let's see how the snake fights without a head."

Reaching down, he prepared to tear into the robot's helmet.

**"I was wondering the same of you."**

Startled, he backed away. The low, almost calm voice emanating from the half-smashed mask immediately conjured up memories of the recent weeks. "What do you want?" Cyborg snarled.

A chuckle barely reached him over the sounds of battle. **"I told you. I was... curious to know how the Titans would fight without-"** A burst of static cut through the words. **"And you didn't disappoint."**

Everything was... under control...

Cyborg cursed. "You know where he is?"

**"Of course."**

Before he could respond, the communicator in his arm sounded. "Dude, takin' some heavy fire over here," Beast Boy yelled. Looking over to the fight, Cyborg could barely see his friend behind the masses of robots.

Nearly overlapping Beast Boy's words, Raven's voice flared to life. "We need a new plan of attack," she said quickly. "They're changing formation. We can't fight split up like this." A horrible metal grinding sound preceded the end of the transmission.

Cyborg stared down at the machine before him.

Under control, under control, under-

"Raven is correct!" Starfire said, pain evident in her words. "Cyborg, Robin, we need your assistance!"

No one corrected her.

A guttural howl escaped Cyborg's throat, and he swung his fists down on the robot's head. The metal split easily- whatever the voice had been about to say, it died with a burst of electricity.

He got to his feet, glaring at the battles still raging. Maybe it was useless to pretend he could control it all. Maybe nothing would be the same. Maybe he could never replace their leader.

...There was no 'at least'. No hopeful look into the future, no lesson to be learned. Only the absence that each of the Titans felt as strongly as an open wound.

Leveling the sonic cannons, Cyborg rushed into the brawl again.

[]

[]

[]

I'm guessing it's safe to say everybody knows what this episode is about.

The first part (and I haven't seen the second yet) ends with Robin as Slade's apprentice, but the others don't know it yet. That's where I decided to stick this action scene- in the gap of time when they haven't had to fight him. I'm just assuming they will in the next episode.

Way back in chapter 3, I complained about how I wanted to do a oneshot examining how the team might react with Robin gone. Well, geez, I guess I got my wish. And I feel awful about it: this episode was emotionally exhausting.

The opening is amazing. It's a dreamscape, beautifully animated, full of stone platforms and pillars in a surreal shade of purple. Robin fights Slade- those silhouettes show up again, lending to another fantastic fight sequence- and then we arrive at a chilling moment. Slade taunts Robin, telling him they're 'So alike.'

Robin glares down at him. "I'm nothing like you! All you care about is destruction!"

Slade gestures to a completely shattered landscape, damaged by their wild fight. "And all you care about, you destroy."

_I love this show._

Robin is completely obsessed with finding Slade, to the point where the others actually call him out and tell him to stay behind. Red X is mentioned, but Robin can't even bring himself to apologize, only saying, "It won't happen again."

And then Robin takes out an ENTIRE ARMY of robots, all at once. It would be annoying if they just played it up as "Oh, look at me, I'm awesome," but instead, they actually take time to look at the mental consequences. This show is seriously considering what would push a 'hero' to such violent extremes. That's amazing. And if that's not enough, Robin is _losing his mind_: he assaults some random dock worker, throwing him against the wall and demanding information about Slade. It gets so bad that Raven has to magically toss _him_ against the wall.

In a moment of I-suddenly-respect-Beast-Boy-more, the kid stares Robin in the face and tells him he's acting like Slade. Wow.

And when their epic fight finally happens? Slade puts the detonator on the ground, then just _waits_. He's infuriating, and he's definitely one of the best villains I've ever seen.

Then, of course, there's the whole twist of the episode. There was no freakin' detonator. You have to be _kidding_ me. I mean, like I said, I (unfortunately) knew that Robin would somehow end up as Slade's apprentice, but this was brilliant. Slade played these guys like absolute fools, knowing that Robin would demand the other Titans go after the bomb instead of helping him. AND he knew Robin would follow the coordinates on Cinderblock's GPS thing.

Slade is a boss. ""But if you disobey even the smallest request, I will _annihilate them_, Robin. And I'll make you watch. So... do we have a deal?"

That's terrifying.

[]

**Funny stuff:** So Slade calls the Titans specifically so he can tell them his plan? Because he KNOWS they can't figure it out? That's incredible. This guy is so good at being bad.

-Beast Boy accuses Robin of acting like Slade. It's a tense moment. They're staring each other down, and it looks like they might actually start fighting... Then Starfire has a radioactive sneeze that destroys half the docks.

-SLADE'S VOICE IS LIKE THE CHILD OF MORGAN FREEMAN AND MARK HAMILL. It's like every time he talks, he's drinking molasses and murdering a kitten at the same time.

-"You'll _learn_ to _like_ it." Slade's voice is already verging on creepy, you guys. With lines like this, I suddenly understand why there's so much slash of the two of them on the Net.

-Beast Boy: "What's a crouton detonator?"

-Cyborg: "I will NOT be havin' attitude from a boat!" I don't even remember the context for this one. So, you can just take it as is.

[]

Guest: Since I have no way to message you or anything**, thanks for reviewing!** And to everyone else, too- it really means a lot.

This episode was just as intense as 'Masks', if not more. On to part 2.


	13. Apprentice, pt 2

Season 1, Episode 13

**Oh, Death**

[]

I'm losing my mind.

My friends scream in pain, falling to the ground as harsh red light billows from their skin. The blood in their veins is trying to rip itself out, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

...

_Batman gives me an impassive look. "Think, Robin. When did it happen?"_

_I slowly rise to one knee. "I don't know," I say through gritted teeth. _

_His voice echoes off the stone walls of the training room. "There was one moment. One single instant. You lost focus, and it cost you. What was it?"_

_"Just tell me!" I hiss. I know my exhaustion is getting the better of me, but I don't care. "I don't know, alright?"_

_"Wrong." He takes a step closer. "Think."_

_A grunt of pain turns into a yell without words, and I stagger to my feet. Both fists raised, I slip into the defensive position we've been practicing. "Again!" I demand.  
_

_Suddenly, he's right in front of me, knocking away my arms as well as my feeble attempts to strike back. "Robin, stop." When I don't, his hand lashes out, pinning me to the wall. "Listen."  
_

_The spikes on his glove are digging into my shoulder. "It wasn't one moment," I snarl, ignoring the pain. "I failed. The whole fight, I messed up, I get it." _

_"No." He glares down at me, the shadows covering his eyes. "A blow caught you off guard, and you fell. At that second, you had a choice- retreat for more time, attack my footing, or regain your own. You hesitated."_

_My breath catches. "Sorry," I mutter._

_"Don't be. Adapt. Learn." He turns, taking slow strides across the room. "A single instant can mean the difference between life and death. Your own survival, or others'. You'll have to think, but you can't afford to lose time."  
_

_"But the wrong move could make it all go wrong." I wait for my breathing to slow down. "How do you-" I break off, coughing. "How do you make that decision? How do you eliminate the risk?"_

_Finally, he faces me again. "You don't. You never can. Even so, you have to choose."  
_

...

When I saw them- when they marched into Slade's lair, boldly declaring that they were here to save me- my heart stopped. Hope appeared in my mind, but terror froze my body. Anger. Fear. Joy.

And when Slade hit the button, and they-

They fell.

_"Dude, this is so cool! I can't believe I'm meeting you, man!"_

Memories flood my vision.

_"...Yes. I've heard of you. My name's Raven."  
_

I've heard stories, of life _fading_ from someone's eyes. I thought it was dramatic. Just a weak way of giving voice to an impossible feeling.

But now I'm watching it happen.

_"Yo, boss man. Call me Cyborg."_

I can't... I can't do this. I can't watch them die.

_"I do not wish to be rude, but... are all Earth heroes named after the birds?"_

I sink to my knees, unable to tear my eyes away from the glow before me. The death. Slow, lingering, taunting, killing me because I know I can't stop it. I can't save them.

I almost wish it would just end.

NO!

No, _no_, I can't think that. I can't. I _know_ I can't, but it's true- part of me wants this to be over. This nightmare, this insane dream that started when Slade found a way to get death itself into my friends' blood... I want it to end.

And part of me is slowly starting to admit that there's no way out. No way to win. I can't get to Slade- he'll just kill them faster. I can't defeat him physically. I can't get to the controller. Mentally, he's in complete control. His will is stronger than mine- this hesitation proves it.

I've lost.

"This is the price of your disobedience, Robin."

I don't turn around. His voice sets me on edge, the way it always does, but this time there's something else. Instead of anger, or even hate, I feel... despair. He knew he had won from the beginning. I just haven't admitted it until now.

And his words- is this my fault? Are they dying because of me?

"Now, do as I command!"

Of course they are. After all, I couldn't save them.

The other Titans aren't even looking at me now. All four of them have collapsed, on their hands and knees or curled up on the ground, bodies wracked with pain.

"Attack!"

I barely hear him. What choice is this? Kill them, or watch them die?

Kill them, or watch them die.

Kill them, or watch them die.

THERE'S NO WAY OUT.

I close my eyes.

...

For a moment, I shut down.

_Think_.

Choose.

Risk.

Slade is stronger. Faster. In control. I can't defeat him, so I have to outsmart him.

I swear I'm locked away, screaming and raging while the cold, rational part of my mind keeps working. There has to be something he's taking for granted. Something he assumes, that he doesn't expect to change-

It's me.

For the first time in months, I feel like a detective.

I breathe deep. "...No."

He's surprised when I start running. I think he is, anyway- for a second, he freezes. Unsure. Hesitating. Even that tells me I'm somehow in control now.

But when I understand my own plan, when I approach the red glass, when I feel the static charge of lightning flying over my head, I know I'm gambling my life. I could die at any second.

It's... freeing.

I reach out, straining to touch the surface. I don't let go when the pain thunders, flooding every nerve and setting my skin on fire. I don't turn away as the probes seep through my bloodstream. I don't cry out when the energy crashes against me like an explosion.

Several shuddering, halting steps bring me back to Slade. I can barely stand, but I do my best to stare him down.

I threaten him. I taunt him. I declare my victory.

He throws the controller away.

...

I can't move.

It's over. The fear, held back and kept away, comes rushing back in only to find itself swallowed up by relief. It's _over_.

He_ threw it away._

This isn't real. I'm dreaming, and I'll wake up to Slade's next mission, and my friends are still in danger-

A kick snaps me out of my thoughts. Unconsciously, I block the strike, sending Slade reeling backwards.

It's not until they line up behind me that I know. The nightmare is over. I'm free. They're safe.

I finally find my voice, allowing a smile to break through.

"Titans... go."

[]

[]

[]

What a way to end a season!

This show is incredible. This _episode_ is incredible. Where to start?

**Non-main stuff:** First of all, I noticed that even as the apprentice, Robin never attacked Starfire. Not once. And later, she offered to give up her own life if he was actually evil... Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

Slade says he'll become like a father to Robin, who responds, "I already have a father." Cut to a bunch of bats flying away. Awesome.

Sherlock Holmes Beast Boy is fantastic. He deduces that, logically, Robin must be a robot, a mind-controlled zombie, or a "DISGRUNTLED RADIOACTIVE CLONE."

**Main stuff**: Here we go. First, Robin literally couldn't even talk to the others- that was painful. Also, a lot of stories use the bad-guy-good-guy-"We're not so different" trope, but here, it really works. Slade has a point: They both use fighting, betrayal, and deceit to get what they want, and Robin actually does love the thrill of working outside the law. Heck, Red X proved that.

At one point, Slade says, "Robin. That was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless... Excellent work." Absolutely chilling. This is one of the best villains I've ever seen.

When the Titans showed up at the end- they know they have death-bots in their blood, and that they might die, and they don't care because helping Robin is more important- I nearly cried, guys. I don't care if it was a little cheesy. It was amazing.

But dang, Robin actually figured it out! He found the loophole, outsmarting Slade when I didn't think there was any possible way to win. Brilliant writing.

"New deal, Slade. If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice. And I know how you _hate_ to lose." BEST LINE OF DIALOGUE IN THE WHOLE SEASON.

Finally, how do we cap off Season 1 of the show? With Starfire admitting that she doubted Robin- thinking that maybe he was like Slade- and Robin admitting that yeah, he actually kind of is. Wow. That's kind of heavy stuff.

(I've decided to scrap the 'joke in summary' idea. It doesn't fit with the tone, and looks bizarre. I think I'll keep those jokes, though, and put them in some kind of collection later. I dunno. We'll see.)

**Future**: Well, I happened to finish up Season 1 right at the beginning of summer, which is awesome. That took, what, 2 months? So if I speed up a little- now that I don't have homework and finals and stuff- maybe I'll be able to get through seasons 2 and 3 before summer's done. Who knows?

The point is, this finale rocks, and also **thanks a ton for reading this**. Any of them, really. I'm kinda new to the whole 'series of oneshots' idea, so it means a lot that anyone at all is reading, commenting, stuff like that. As always, feel free to criticize with any suggestions, problems, or even straight-up flames. I don't mind. Get it all out, people. It's healthy.

You guys are the best, and thanks again!


End file.
